Wait , What the?
by Assassin-chan
Summary: what happens when a mission goes wrong & get attack by akumas and get help from Cross Marian and his new apprentice,who is a girl name Jade. things starts to change when Allen and Kanda adopt Jade also Lavi falls in love to her. YULLEN & LAVI*OCC
1. Chap 1

Chapter 1

In the Black Order, everything was the same except two certain exorcists are together and their names are Kanda and Allen. **(Author's note: I just love them!) **And they have been together for six months (they still have the regular argument) and everyone were surprise when Kanda and Allen got together but got use to it after a week.

On a breezy morning, in Allen's room Kanda was trying to wake up Allen because Komui called them to talk to them about a mission "Come on, Moyashi Wake up!" Kanda said and Allen stirred and said "Five more minutes" Kanda was getting annoy and yelled "damn it Moyashi, wake up! And if you don't, I swear I'll rape the hell out of you!"

After Kanda said that, Allen woke up also mumbled about being a jerk and got fully dress (went to the cafeteria first) and they both headed to Komui's office. When they open the doors, they notice that Lavi, Bookman, Lena lee, Miranda, and Krory were in there also. Komui started talking "~aah~ I see everyone is here"

"So I have a mission for all of you and the place is Liver Pool, probability just innocence also there has been some stories about Akumas roaming around the forest also there's something else too but I forgot what it was." Everyone gave Komui a weird look, Komui handed everyone a file about the mission and said "but I don't think the mission should be a problem for you guys so please be careful and come back safely" Komui dismiss them and seeing them off.

At the train station, "Liver Pool, huh?" Allen said as everyone got in the train and went to their first class room. Allen was day dreaming with Kanda sleeping next to him, Bookman was reading a book, and Lena Lee, Miranda, Krory, Lavi were talk about something. As an hour past, they arrive at Liver Pool and were in front of the train station.

When everyone walk in to town, Lavi said to everyone "hey, we should start finding some info about the innocence and the Akumas, what do you guys thinks?" After a few seconds, they agree with Lavi also went into groups and started asking around town. Few hours later, everyone regroup and Lavi asked "so, did any of you guys get some info?" "Well… Miranda, Krory, and I didn't get any info." Lena Lee said.

"Me and Kanda didn't get any info either, how about you Lavi?" said Allen "Well Bookman (Panda) and I didn't get any info at all" Said Lavi. "So, what are we going to do now?" said Miranda as she looks at everyone. "Plus its getting dark too" said Krory, everyone stay quiet for five minutes until Allen started talking "It's most dark, so we should go to mother's place" said Allen.

Everyone look at Allen and said "mother?" Allen started to explain as he was leading everyone to mother's place **(author's note: Allen doesn't get them lost)** "she is a friend of master's and we stayed like a week or so at her place before I became an exorcists and came to the order."

As they along the road, the air around them started to get colder little by little. It was probably because the place was near a lake. Lavi started whining to Allen after walking for a half a hour "Allen, are we there yet?" "Almost there" Allen replied back. After a while, the tip of the steeple – shaped like a duce cap – could be seen. As they continued walking, Allen also everyone else began to see the ancient wood- work of the church in its entirety. The lake was visible from gaps among the bushes and they finally arrived.

In the cemetery nearby the church, they were walking and notice there was a man whose height vaguely reminded Allen of a large rock. He appeared to be working repairs on the tombstones. It seemed that he hadn't changed one bit, he was even wearing his usual straw-hat and overalls. It was mother's servant, Barba

"Allen who is that?" asked Miranda as she point to Barba, who still hadn't noticed them yet. "That's Barba, mother's servant." Replied Allen, as everyone stood at the entrance. Nostalgia overcoming Allen and Kanda notice this so started talking "Come on Moyashi, don't be such a wimp" "its Allen, Bakanda and I'm going" said Allen.

As Allen was walking and speaking towards Barba's back. "Long time no see, Barba." A face the color of ginger cookies turned to his direction. Such a cute face was unexpected from such a large build. Barba's initially bewildered look was quickly wiped away and said "Allen!" as he ran towards Allen, making the earth tremble also freaking everyone else out.

"Barba, calm down…" Allen was saying but couldn't finish his sentence. Because Barba got him into a big hard crushing hug, that you could see Allen's soul coming out of his mouth. "I think you hug him too tight" said Lavi to Barba. Barba turned to see who was talking to him and saw Lavi and the others also let go of Allen because he saw that he hug tightly too much to Allen.

"Well, hello there … you must be Allen's friends, my names is Barba" Said Barba to everyone. Everyone introduced them to Barba and Barba took them into the small church, where mother was in there waiting for them because she knew that they were coming. As they entered, mother was sitting on a rocking chair and saw them coming in and said "Welcome and nice to see you again Allen"

End of the first chapter~~

Assassin- Chan: Sorry for taking so long for this story (bows)

Kanda: no fuck! ... You got fucking lazy, didn't you?

Assassin-Chan: NO! I got busy at school, okay?

Kanda: yeah right, Shortie

Assassin-Chan: it's true, BAKANDA!

Kanda: What did you call me!

Assassin-Chan: You heard me, BAKANDA!

Kanda: That's it; you are so died (takes out Mugen)

Assassin-Chan: Bring it on! (Takes out a big hammer)

(Starts fighting each other)

Allen: (walks in and see that Kanda and I are fighting each other)

*sighs* Please review and comment this chapter.

(Turns to us) you guys stop fighting each other before you get seriously hurt!


	2. Chap 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"It's good to see you again too, Mother" Allen replied back to mother. Mother notice Kanda and turn back to Allen and said "He is your lover, Right?" Right there and then both Allen and Kanda blush while everyone else holds in their laughter. Allen just nodded his head in yes to answer Mother's question also out of nowhere Mother said to Kanda "Just don't wear him out, ok?"

"I can't promise that" Kanda replied back to Mother **(author's note: Poor Allen. Allen: why me!)**. After couple of minutes later, Bookman asked mother about the Akumas and any innocence. "So Mother, can you tell us about the Akumas and any innocence in the area" "Well, the Akumas you talk are in the area, not too far from here... and the innocence is where the old mill is also where the Akumas there looking for it" Mother told everyone.

"By the way, can we stay here until our mission ends, Mother?" asked Lena Lee "Sure, but in exchange all of you have to do chores" said Mother. Everyone groaned when mother said that and after few hours later, everyone ate dinner, took baths and was shown to their rooms by Barba. Everyone fell asleep soon after they fell into bed.

~Morning~

It was morning; everyone woke up and went down stairs to eat breakfast that Barba made. After that Mother put everyone into work, Miranda, Krory and Lena Lee clean inside of the church/house. While doing yard work with Barba; Bookman, Lavi, Kanda and Allen were helping him. Lavi started to complain because the yard work, "Man I don't want to do it anymore."

"Shut up! BAKA USAGI and just do the Damn work!" yelled Kanda to Lavi, who was complaining. "Kanda, you can't blame him for being Lazy and complaining a lot." Said Allen to Kanda, after Kanda yelled at Lavi, everyone finish their chores that Mother gave them after a few hours. Everyone was eating their lunch because it was past noon already.

Krory started asking everyone about the mission, "Um… shouldn't we go looking for the innocence, right now?" "I agree with Krory" said Miranda. "So do I" said Lena lee "Okay, let's get going then" Said Allen to everyone **(author's note: Allen is in charge of the mission)**. But before they were going to the old mill, Mother started talking to everyone "Wait, before you go … Just be careful with the Akumas and when you meet someone." "Who?" asked Lavi "You'll see" said Barba.

~At Night~

Allen and the others arrive to the old mill and started to look for the innocence, before they encounter the Akumas. "So any luck of finding the innocence in your area?" asked Lavi to everyone. Krory, Lena Lee, Bookman, and Miranda shook their heads no on finding the innocence but Allen and Kanda didn't answer because they were still looking for the innocence in their area.

A few hours later, after a tiring search for the innocence they were about to headed back to Mother's place to go rest and come back tomorrow. But when they were going to go, the roof came crashing down while dodging in time they saw the Akumas coming that them and notice that the Akumas were level ones and twos.

They activated their innocence and started their fight with the Akumas. Allen and the others defeated the level ones Akumas in ten minutes but still fighting the level twos Akumas also they were very tired. The level twos Akumas started talking to each other. "Heh Heh… I see the exorcists are getting tired… Heh" said Akuma#1 "Ha ha … I say we should kill them right now, what do you think?" said the Akuma#2.

"Heh Heh… let's kill them" said Akuma#1 to the Akuma#2. Allen and the others heard this and were preparing to fight against the level twos Akumas. But just when the two Akumas were about to attack them, they heard a gunshot and saw a bullet pass by them and hitting/ destroying one of the level two Akuma **(Author's note: You guys know who it is)**. "What the…!" said the surprise Akuma#2, "who did that?" asked Lena Lee as she getting her strength. They turn to where the bullet was shot and saw none other than General Cross and someone in a cloak standing next to him also Timcanpy flying over Cross's head.

"Ma...Master! What are you doing here?" said slightly scared Allen. "Idiot Apprentice, I'm here to save your sorry ass" said Cross. Then all of a sudden the level two Akuma#2 that survive started talking. "Why you… damn exorcists, I'm going to kill you before you kill me." As the Akuma#2 said, it began to charge at them. Cross turn to the person that was next to him and said "Go and destroy the Akuma." The person nodded as in ok and ran past Allen and the others and head towards the Akuma.

"I see that a little exorcist wants to play me and so be it…Heh Heh" said the level two Akuma out loud. As the person ran towards the level two Akuma and said "Innocence… activated" and everyone was surprise expect Cross. When they heard the person's voice to be a girl's and saw her innocence that look like claws of a cat. As she got close to the Akuma started attacking her with his guns but it was no good because she dodge it and was 5 inches away from him. The Akuma#2 tried to attack her one more time but it was too late for the Akuma#2 because by the time it tried to attack. It got destroyed by the girl's innocence.

As the Akuma#2 got destroyed, the girl deactivated her innocence and heading back to where Cross and the others were. Everyone saw her coming back and Allen started asking Cross questions "Master…. Who is she?" Everyone was curious also about who she is. The girl came back while Timcanpy flying over her head and standing next to Cross. Cross started talking "I'll tell you later, at Mother's place." After he said that, everyone started walking back to Mother's to treat their wounds and get some rest.

~end of chapter 2~


	3. Chap 3

**Chapter 3**

At mother's place, Allen and the others were either resting up or treating their wounds, while mother is talking with Cross and Barba is cooking dinner. After couple of minutes later, everyone (expect Mother and Barba) was staring at Cross and his company. Until Allen asked Cross a question, "So master, who is she and why are you here?"

"She is my new apprentice, her name is Jade, and we were going back to the order" Replied Cross. "I see" said Allen while having the thought of doubt about Cross coming back to the order. "But why is she wearing a cloak?" asked Lena Lee as she tried to take off the cloak on Jade. But Jade got frighten a little and hid behind Cross while hugging his waist.

"She afraid to show her appearance" replied Cross to Lena lee's question. "I see…"said Lena Lee, a few moments later… Timcanpy flew over to where Jade was and Started pulling on Jade's cloak. Jade tried to stop Timcanpy from pulling on her cloak, while everyone was just watching them, but Timcanpy ending up ripping the cloak off her.

As Timcanpy rip off Jade's cloak, everyone (expect mother, Barba and Cross) were surprise on how Jade looked. Also Lavi look like he was in daze and not saying anything. **(Author's note: Hey cupid, I think it's time to do your job!")**

Jade turned around and look at Allen and the others. They were seeing a 16 year old girl with long white hair **(Author's note: it's long as Kanda's hair.) **also she looks like Allen and Kanda put together. With jade-colored eyes Standing up, wearing an oversize shirt with no shoes. They also notice that Jade had a scar on her right side of face.

That looks like a cross and notice that both of Jade's arms were red with each green line on them. So they can tell that Jade was a parasitic type innocence. Suddenly they heard an 'eep' sound from Jade, as Jade tried to grab the cloak from Timcanpy. 

Timcanpy flew away from Jade and went over to Allen and Kanda was with the cloak in his mouth. Allen notices that Jade wanted to grab her cloak from Timcanpy, but was too afraid to come and get it. Allen couldn't blame her because she didn't know any of them, so he got up and got the cloak out of Timcanpy's mouth and walk towards to Cross where was cause Jade was hiding behind Cross.

Everyone notice what Allen was doing, especially Kanda and knowing what he was going to do. Allen got crouch down to Jade while handing her cloak and said "Here you go Jade, you wanted this back right?" Jade shook her as in yes and took her cloak back.

Allen kept talking to Jade, "My name is Allen Walker, nice to meet you Jade." As he reaches his arm out, so Jade could shake his hand. Jade slowly reach out her hand and shook Allen's hand. Allen smiled and said to Jade "Jade, do you want to meet my friends?" Jade look at Cross then at Allen and she shook her head as a yes. Allen started taking Jade to the others were and started introducing them one by one.

~end of chapter 3~

Assassin-Chan: Hi guys, I'm back from recovering from my last battle with Bakanda.

Lavi: not to mention, that you guys almost killed each other.

Assassin-Chan: I know … but Bakanda started it!

Kanda: yeah right, fucking shortie … you were the one who started it!

Assassin-Chan: No you the one who started it!

Allen: Before this gets out of hand … Please comment/review this story.

Allen and Lavi: *sighs* they are at it again (watches Kanda and me fighting again)

Assassin-Chan& Kanda: (Activated innocence) Die!

Allen and Lavi: Oh boy *sweat drops*


	4. Chap 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Recap:__Allen started taking Jade to the others were and started introducing them one by one~~ End of recap._

Allen took Jade to where Krory and Miranda were and introduce them first to Jade. Allen spoke to Jade "This Krory and Miranda, they are great friends of mine." Simultaneously Krory and Miranda Said "Nice to meet you, Jade." Also reaching out their hands shaking Jade's hand. Next were Lena Lee and Lavi being introduce to Jade. Lena lee started talking "Hi Jade, my name is Lena lee and sorry for scaring you earlier." Lavi shook out his daze and started talking "Hiya Jade-Chan, I'm Lavi and this is Bookman (Panda) also nice to meet you!"

Last person was Kanda, which Allen had doubt about Kanda being nice to Jade. Allen started to introduce Kanda to Jade "And this is Kanda, he may seem a bad guy but he isn't." Jade look at Allen then at Kanda, Kanda notice this, was getting annoyed and spoke/ yelled "Oi brat, are you going to say something or not!?"

**(Author's note: Man Kanda…. Do you have to yell all the time?) **Jade got scared a bit and hid behind Allen after Kanda yelled. Allen said to Kanda "Kanda you didn't have to scare her!" "Shut up Moyashi, She kept staring at me and didn't say a damn thing!" replied Kanda. "It's Allen ...Bakanda!" said Allen then both of them were having a glaring contest for a few minutes. **(A/N: AW, you got to love their fighting… it's their thing.) **Cross started talking again to everyone "Jade can't speak that much, same thing with reading and writing."

When Cross said that , both Kanda and Allen stop their glaring contest and look at Jade also the same thing with everyone else (except Mother, Cross and Barba) just stared at Jade for a while. Until Barba came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face and said to everyone "Dinner is ready, now it's time to eat!" Suddenly both Allen and Jade's stomach growled, after Barba said that.

Allen started laughing a bit because his stomach's growl and Jade just blush. Allen Said "I guess we should eat right now, huh?" "Yeah, cause your stomach sounds like a tiger roaring" said Lavi. "Not funny, Lavi" replied Allen "But it's true" said Lavi. After a few minutes, everyone started eating dinner that Barba made. Kanda didn't like the food cause it wasn't his favorite food, Soba, but still eat it.

After twenty minutes, Lena lee notice that Jade wasn't with them at the dining room and started asking Cross "General Cross, where is Jade? Because I don't see her." After Lena lee said that, everyone notices that Jade wasn't there with them. Cross just said "I don't know but I know that Timcanpy is with her" Allen got up of his sit and said "I'm going to…." Before Allen could finish his sentence, Timcanpy crash into his head.

"What the heck, Timcanpy?!" yelled Allen while rubbing his head. But then Allen realize something "wait if you're here Timcanpy, where is Jade then?" After Allen said that, everyone heard the front door closing and footsteps coming to the dining room.

Then they saw Jade at the door way of the dining room, covered in dust and holding something in her hands. Allen saw Jade and went to her and said "Jade, where did you went and to be covered so much dirt?" while dusting off Jade.

Jade look at Allen and the others then she look through her cloak until she found what she was looking for. Everyone was curious about what Jade was looking in her cloak. After a minute or so, Jade found what she was searching and took out the innocence that Allen and the others were looking for. Everyone was surprise that Jade found the innocence.

Allen started talking to Jade "You went to find innocence at the old mill and that's why you are covered in dust?" Jade look at Allen for a moment and then shook her head as a yes. **(Author's note: I think I'm going to make Jade talk in the next chapter… still not sure.) **"I see…still you could of gotten hurt… but thank you for finding it" said Allen while patting Jade's head. After few hours later, everyone was at the living room, except Allen because he went to the telephone to call Komui with the black golem.

The phone rang for a few minutes until a man answered the phone. "Hello, this is Komui" said Komui on the other line of the phone. "Hello Komui, its Allen" said Allen "Hello Allen-kun, how is the mission going?" asked Komui. "We completed the mission and we are heading back to the Order tomorrow" said Allen. "I see… and anything else I should know about?" asked Komui. "Yes… We were attack by Akumas but we defeated them and Cross and his new apprentice help out on defeating the Akumas also found the innocence" said Allen to Komui on the phone.

"Good to know and General Cross has a new apprentice?" said Komui. "Yes, he does" replied Allen "I see… well see you guys back at the Order tomorrow" Said Komui as he hung up on Allen. After that, everyone went up stairs to their rooms that fell asleep on their beds until morning came.

~end of chapter 4~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter XD

Kanda: Yeah right…

Allen: Kanda be nice.

Lavi: Yeah, YUU-Chan be nice.

Kanda: Don't call me that, Baka usagi! And shut up about me being nice!

Assassin-Chan: I don't think that Kanda can be nice even if his life depend it.

Allen and Lavi: So true, Assassin-Chan…

Kanda: I prove to you guys that I could be nice!

Assassin-Chan: Bet on it? *smirks*

Kanda: Yes

Assassin-Chan: Ok then the bet is on then and you guys are our witnesses (points to Allen and Lavi)

Allen: Fine, how about you Lavi?"

Lavi: It's ok with me …. (turns to the readers) Please review/comment on this story X3

Assassin-Chan: The bet is on!


	5. Chap 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Morning; everyone woke up around 7 o clock and went down for breakfast that Barba made. As they were eating breakfast, Lavi was in a daze still, ever since yesterday when he saw how Jade look for the first time. **(Author's note: Aww~~ Lavi has a crush on someone!) **Lavi thought that Jade look like an angel and more but Lavi shook his head as someone was calling him.

"Oi Baka Usagi, quit day dreaming get ready to go back to the Order!" yelled Kanda to Lavi. "Sorry I was in deep thought about something" replied Lavi "Che... Baka Usagi" mumbled Kanda. After an hour later, everyone was at the entrance of mother's house and everyone (expect Kanda, Cross and Jade because she can't speak that much) said good bye to Mother and Barba.

Barba was giving Allen a big crushing hug and said "Allen, I'm going to miss you so much!" "I'm going to miss you too, Barba and I can't breathe that much cause you are crushing me!" said Allen "Sorry" replied Barba as he put down Allen to the ground.

As Allen and the others were about to leave and go to the train station. Mother started talking to everyone "Before you go, please remember this … never judge something or someone that you don't know about, until you know." "We won't forget it and thanks, Mother" said Allen then Allen and the others left Mother's place and went to the train station.

Hours later in the train, Allen was talking to Lena Lee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda about something. While Kanda was just listening to what Allen was talking about and Cross smoking outside of the room and Bookman talking with him.

Jade was just sitting on the ground and playing with Timcanpy, until Allen notice that Jade was sitting on the ground with Timcanpy playing with her. Allen started talking to Jade "Jade, why don't you come and sit next to me, right here?" Jade just look at Allen for a moment and decided to sit next to him with Timcanpy on her head.

As Jade sat down next Allen, Allen kept talking to Jade "So Jade, are you excited to go to The Black Order?" Jade shook her head as a Yes. Suddenly Timcanpy grew his size as a cat and lay on Jade's lap while she was petting his head.

"Timcanpy really likes Jade, as far I could tell" said Miranda "I agree with Miranda" said Lena lee, Lavi and Krory simultaneously. "It's kind of cute actually" said Allen and Suddenly Allen felt arms around his waist and a head on his right shoulder. Allen turns to his right and saw Jade asleep and everyone else saw Jade asleep as well.

"Jade fell asleep" said Lavi "Well, this ride back to the Black Order is long, so I couldn't blame her for falling asleep" said Lena Lee. Somehow Kanda felt a bit mad that Jade was holding his Moyashi by the waist while she slept but didn't say anything. **(A/N: Someone is jealous *snickers*) **

A few hours and thirty minutes later, the train was twenty minutes way before its last stop at the London train station. Everyone notice that they were close to their destination and Allen decided to wake up Jade "Jade, wake up we're almost to the Black Order" he said.

Jade woke up and yawn a bit while rubbing her eyes until she was fully awake. "Are you fully awake now, Jade-San?" asked Krory, Jade look at Krory shook her head as a yes. Twenty minutes later, they arrive outside of the entrance of the Black order and meet a Finder waiting for them in a boat.

"Welcome back, exorcist-samas" said the finder "It's good to be back, finder-san" yelled Lavi. Everyone (expect Kanda, Cross and Jade) said hello to the finder and got on the boat, Jade happen to sit next to Allen and Kanda.

Five minutes later, they were inside the Black Order and Lavi, Bookman, Krory and Miranda went to their rooms to rest up. Allen, Kanda, Lena lee, Cross and Jade went to Komui's office. When they enter the room, they notice that Komui was actually doing his work and Komui saw everyone was there and said "Welcome back, everyone!" "Like wise" said Cross sarcastically.

"And you must be Cross's new apprentice, Jade right?" said Komui, Jade look at Cross then at Komui and shook her head as a yes. Komui smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Jade; I'm Komui lee, Lena lee's big brother."

Jade just look at Komui and didn't said anything "She can't speak that well" said Cross. "I see, but I could ask Bookman to teach her" said Komui. "Oh yeah nii-san, we got the innocence with us" said Lena lee as she took out the innocence.

"That's good; we just give it to Hevlaska in a bit" said Komui. A few minutes later, they were in Komui's torture…I mean infirmary room and Komui put on his hamlet and had his giant drill with him. Jade got scared a bit when she saw the giant drill that Komui had and ran to were Kanda &Allen were and hid behind Kanda.

"Oi brat, quit freaking hiding behind me" yelled Kanda as he turn and look at Jade. Jade look at Kanda and she said "sorry" as she went back to where Komui was, which surprise everyone a bit. Kanda just said "Che… whatever" Komui look at Jade and asked her a question.

"Jade, Can you show me your innocence? So I could see if its damage" Jade look at Komui and said "O...okay" Jade activated her innocence and Komui was surprise when he saw that Jade's innocence looks like cat claws and that she a parasitic type.

"I see no damage, so your fine" said Komui to Jade. "That's good, right Jade?" Said Lena lee Jade look at Lena lee and shook her head as a yes. "Alright then, let's go see Hevlaska" said Komui.

~end of chapter 5~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this Chapter.

Kanda: It's a piece of ….

Assassin-Chan: What was that, Kanda?

Kanda: I mean it's great.

Assassin-Chan: That's was I thought you said*smirks*

Lavi: Hey Allen, I bet you 20 bucks that Assassin-Chan is going to win this bet.

Allen: Deal.


	6. Chap 6

**Chapter 6**

In the basement, they were with Hevlaska and Allen handed the innocence to Hevlaska. Jade just look at Hevlaska in amazement and everyone saw the look on Jade's face. Komui started talking to Hevlaska "Hello Hevlaska, we got a new addition to our family." **(A/N: I forgot to mention something about Jade, her hairstyle it's like Kanda's but her bangs are like Hatsune Miku's bang… a bit messier though.)**

As Komui gently push Jade to Hevlaska and Hevlaska started pick up Jade with her tentacles, she put one of her tentacles on Jade's forehead and started synchronizing. "20 percent… 55 percent… 95 percent… 110 percent, her synchronize rate is 110 percent and she fully in sync with her innocence" Said Hevlaska.

Allen, Kanda, Lena lee and Komui were surprise that Jade's synchronize rate is 110 percent and fully in sync with her innocence. As Hevlaska put Jade down, she kept talking "Have been through a lot as a child, you going to be a guardian of a powerful light and I welcome you to the Black Order, Jade" said Hevlaska. "Wow, that was interesting also welcome to the Black Order, Jade" said Komui.

"Th…Thank you" replied Jade "Komui, I need to talk to you about something in your office" said Cross. "Sure thing, General Cross and Lena lee, can you show Jade around the black order?" said Komui. "Sure thing, nii-san" said Lena lee as she grab Jade by the hand, left the basement and started to show Jade the Black Order. "Oh yeah, Allen and Kanda, can you write a report about the mission, please?" asked Komui. "Sure thing, Komui" replied Allen.

Then everyone went their separate ways and a certain couple **(Author's note: I think you guys know who they are *smirks*)** was having their 'sweet time' for an hour or so. Few hours later, it was dinner time and someone was hungry and I mean hungry also that person was Allen. In Kanda's room, Allen's stomach was growling so much that Kanda was so annoyed by it, threw a pillow at him and said "Damn it Moyashi, get some freaking food for your stomach before I get annoyed to death by its growling!"

"I'm going to the cafeteria anyways and it's Allen, Bakanda" replied Allen blocking Kanda's pillow and walking out of Kanda's room. Kanda got off of his bed and followed behind his Moyashi to the Cafeteria. As both of them were heading to the cafeteria, they ran into Lena lee and Jade. "Hello Allen and Kanda-san, are you guys heading to the cafeteria, too?" said Lena lee "Hello Lena lee, Jade and Yes we are heading to cafeteria" replied Allen.

"Yeah, cause his freaking stomach kept growling so much" said Kanda. When he said that Allen just blush, Lena lee giggling and Jade just stare at Allen. Couple of minutes later they were in the cafeteria, Kanda and Lena Lee order their food already/ got it and it was Allen's turn. As he went up to the counter, he saw a familiar pink-haired man "Hiya Allen-kun~~ what can I get for you today" asked Jerry, the black order's cook.

"Hello Jerry, I have the usual please" said Allen "Ok, coming right up and who is the person behind you" said Jerry as he notices Jade behind Allen. Allen turn to Jade then started introduce her to Jerry. "Jerry, this is Jade and she a new exorcist also she doesn't talk that much" said Allen as Jade look at Jerry. Jerry looks at Jade for a few seconds, smiles and said "Well are you a cutie pie~~ Nice to meet you Jade and what can I get for you?" Jade just look at Allen for moment and said "three plates of curry, chicken, salad and… miterashi dango"

**(Author's Note: she eats like Allen but less) **Jerry smiled and said "Coming right up!" Five minutes later, Jerry gave both Jade and Allen's food also said "Here ya go, cutie pies~~" "Thanks Jerry" replied Allen as he grab his food and so did Jade. They both heading the table where Kanda, Lena lee and Lavi were sitting at. "Hey Allen and Jade- Chan!" said/yelled Lavi as he wave his hands up in the air.

"Hey Lavi" said Allen as he sat down next to Kanda and Jade sat next to Lena lee. Everyone was eating their food quietly until Lavi asked something to Jade "Jade-Chan, where did you live before General Cross took you as his apprentice?"

Everyone heard what Lavi asked and Jade was finishing her food then look at everyone. "Hey Lavi, you shouldn't…" all that Lena lee could say because Jade said "No… It's okay." Which shock everyone a bit when she said that and she took a deep breath and started to talking and...

~end of Chapter 6~

Assassin-Chan: I hoped that you like this chapter even though it's short and what did you guys think?

Lavi: I thought it was good.

Allen: I agree what Lavi said

Assassin-Chan: Oh Kanda~~ what do you think of this chapter?

Kanda: It was good, really go… Fuck it; it was a piece of crap!

Assassin-Chan & Lavi: I knew it! I won the bet!

Kanda: *just realize he lost the bet*

Allen: Here you go Lavi *Hands 20 bucks to Lavi*

Assassin-Chan: Before I forget, please review/comment this story. And back to some business *smirks* Oh Kanda ~~~ come here and do your punishment!

Kanda: Crap! *runs away*

Assassin-Chan: Come back here, Kanda *Runs after Kanda*

Lavi and Allen: *video tapes it*


	7. Chap 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It's been two days since Jade joined the Black Order. Also when Jade told everyone a bit about her past. In Allen's room, Allen was lying down on his bed and couldn't help but remember what Jade said. ~Flash back~ _in the cafeteria, everyone was waiting for Jade to Answer Lavi's question. As she took a deep breath and started talking "Lived in Green Valley…miles away… from Liver Pool" _**(Author's Note: I make the town up and not sure if there's a real town call that.)**

"_I see and do you have any Parents?" asked Lavi. Allen notice that Jade's expression change in her eyes, her eyes look lifeless when Lavi ask her about her parents. "Don't have… parents" replied Jade 'so she an orphan then' everyone said in their mind. Then General Cross came into the cafeteria and went to the table where Allen and the others were sitting at. _

_General Cross called Jade over to him "Jade, it's time to do training" and Jade excused herself and left the cafeteria with Cross to do training. ~_ end of Flash Back~ Allen didn't notice that his door was open and that Kanda came into his room. Kanda notice that Allen was in deep thought of something and decided to hit Allen on the head to get him out of deep thought.

Few seconds later, Kanda hit Allen on the head hard. Poor Allen didn't knew what happen; he was thinking what happen two days ago and next thing he knew his head hurt like hell. Allen turns around and saw that Kanda was the one who hit him. "What the heck, Kanda! Why did you hit me!" yelled Allen as he glared at Kanda while rubbing his head.

"Che… You were in deep thought and didn't notice that I came in your room Also Komui wants us in his office" replied Kanda. "You didn't have to hit that hard, jerk" Allen mumbled "Quit whinnying, Moyashi" said Kanda "It's Allen, Bakanda!" replied Allen. Minutes later, Allen and Kanda were in Komui's office and they notice that Jade **(Author's Note: She still wears the oversize shirt but in the next chapter she is going to get her uniform.)** with Timcanpy on her head and Cross was there also.

"Hello Allen and Kanda~~ I have an assignment for the both of you" said Komui "What type of assignment?" asked Allen. "Well, you are going to train Jade" said Komui "What do you mean that?" asked a slightly annoyed Kanda. "Well, she has a bit of trouble when she fights hand to hand combat and both of you are going to help her with that" said Komui.

"I don't mind teaching her hand to hand combat but isn't Cross training her?" said Allen as he look at Jade and Cross. "I'm going on a mission and leaving Jade here at the Black Order" said Cross. Jade look at Cross with worry eyes and Cross notice this and he patted her head also said "Don't worry, Jade."

Then he left to do his mission while Komui finish explaining to Allen and Kanda about their assignment. A week later in the training grounds, Allen and Jade were doing hand to hand combat training while Kanda just watch them. "Kanda, time to switch!" yelled Allen as he stops sparring with Jade "Che… whatever Moyashi" replied Kanda as he goes over to Jade and starts sparring with her.

Kanda started throwing punches at Jade; Jade quickly dodges and throws punches back to Kanda. Kanda and Allen have to admit that Jade is a quick learner. Allen just watches them train for while until he heard a voice next to him "Hi Allen, how's the training Jade going?" asked Lena lee.

"Hello Lena lee, the training is going well and today's the last day of training" replied Allen as he turns to Lena lee. "That's good and do you remember what today is?" said Lena lee. Allen thought of it for a moment then he remembers that today is the welcoming party for Jade. "I remember today's the party for Jade" said Allen and sees that Kanda and Jade are done with training also headed to where Allen was sitting.

"Hello Kanda and Jade" said Lena lee and Kanda just 'Che' while Jade replied back "Hello Lena Lee-San." Lena lee lean close to Allen and whisper "I'm going to take Jade with me for a bit before the party starts" Allen turn to Lena lee and whisper back "Ok and we'll meet you guys later."

After that, Lena lee grab Jade by the hand and took her to her room and suddenly Kanda started kissing Allen and both him and Allen were have a make out session. 10 or 15 minutes later, they broke part and Allen started talking to Kanda "Kanda, we should get going because we have to go to the surprise party for Jade." Kanda looked that Allen for a moment and said "Che…Fine." Then they left the training room and went to the party.

An hour later, everyone was in the cafeteria and waiting for Lena lee to bring Jade. Moments later everyone heard Lena lee talking to Jade outside of the cafeteria "Jade, come on I have to show you something."

As Jade and Lena lee turn the corner and enter the cafeteria. Everyone shouted "surprise" and Jade look at Lena lee then look at everyone else also look at the banner. Unexpectedly everyone saw Jade smile for the first time and she said "Thank you everyone."

~end of chapter 7~

Allen: Hey Lavi, what type of punishment, do you think was made for Kanda by Assassin-Chan?

Lavi: That's a good question...Hmm...

Assassin-Chan: Hey guys *smiles* I guess what

Allen and Lavi: Hey Assassin-Chan and what?

Assassin-Chan: I got a new cat and named him Yu *shows Allen and Lavi*

Lavi: Cute cat

Allen: yeah but what happen to Kanda?

Assassin-Chan: *smirks* oh let's just say that I turn him into something! *turns to the readers* please review and comment this or other chapter(s)


	8. Chap 8

**Chapter 8**

_~RECAP: Unexpectedly everyone saw Jade smile for the first time and she said "Thank you everyone." End of recap~ _After Jade smile and thank everyone, all the girls in the Order scream "Kawaii" and ran to Jade also hugging her. Jade just blush and Lavi yelled "Let's get the party started!" everyone shout "Yeah!" and the party got started.

Hours later, everyone was having a good time, like getting drunk/eating, telling stories, and playing card games. On one table, some brave people were playing poker with Allen but then they lost against him and Allen smiled **(Author's note: It's dark Allen!)** also said "So… who wants play poker with me next?"

"I'll play" said Lavi and Lena lee simultaneously also finders join in. "Me too" said Jade as she sat across from Allen also surprising everyone a bit and Kanda sat next to Allen. Allen started shuffling the cards and passing them out and the game began. Two hours later, the only people who were still in the game were Allen and Jade.

Many people were watching Allen and Jade (both of are tied and the next win declares the winner) playing poker also betting on them. Allen looks at his cards and said in his mind "Ok… I have three of a kind (10s) and just hope that Jade doesn't have anything higher than that." He puts down his cards and said "Three of a kind" as he look at Jade, who had great poker face on.

Jade look at her cards then puts her cards down and said "royal flush" **(Author's note: I don't know anything about poker so doing whatever) **It took Allen a moment to realize that he lost on what he was good that and everyone was surprise that the unbeatable Allen walker lost at poker.

Kanda just smirked and said to Allen "See Moyashi, I told you one day someone was going to beat at poker" "Shut up and its Allen, Bakanda" replied Allen. Allen turn to Jade and ask her something "Jade, did Cross taught you how to play poker?" Jade look at Allen and replied "No… I taught myself."

Just like that, she surprises everyone even more but didn't wanted to ask her about it and went on partying. Three weeks later, everyone was doing their regular routine at the Black Order and Jade was getting lesson from Bookman to work on her vocabulary, writing and reading more.

Which Bookman was impressed that Jade was doing work and assignments that he told her to do and wasn't complaining also that she that she was improving very quickly, unlike someone and I think you know who I'm talking about. **(Lavi: Hey I heard that!)**

One day, it was lunch time and everyone or at least some of were eating their meals also at certain table. Allen and Kanda were eating while Lavi and Lena lee were talking until they heard Jerry squealing "Oh my gosh, you look too cute Jade" everyone turn around and saw Jerry hugging Jade but the only thing that was different with Jade is that she was wearing a exorcist uniform. **(A/N: It's the exorcist uniform version 2.)**

Her uniform look like Lavi's but was different; her uniform is a jacket (everyone could see that Jade had C size breast because the jacket hug her curves) with a hood that had cat ears. Also with shorts that goes to her mid thigh plus wearing combat boots that goes to her knee. Jade replied "Thank you Jerry-san"

"What can I get for you, cutie pie~~" asked Jerry. "The usual please" replied Jade "Coming right up!" said Jerry as started cooking up her order. After five minutes, Jerry gave the food that Jade ordered and Jade said thanks to Jerry and went to the table where Allen and the others were sitting.

Also as soon Jade put her food on the table, she got glomp by Lena lee and the other girls in the order while the girls squeal "Kawaii~~" and the guys (except Kanda, Allen and Lavi somewhat) said in their minds "She so cute~~" "Umm… you guys, I think Jade can't breathe because you are hugging her too tight" said Allen as he and everyone else sees Jade's soul coming through her mouth.

After Allen said that, the girls turn to Jade and saw that they were hugging her too tight and let her go. Jade came back to life after the girls let go her and stand up also dust herself off. Jade went back to the table where Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Lena Lee (Lena lee sat back down) were sitting and ate her food.

Jade finish her meal and took dishes back to Jerry and coming back to the table. One of the finders was carrying plates, stacks to be exact, back to Jerry but ending up tripping. Everyone happen to see that the finder tripping and the plates were about to break.

But Jade quickly save the plates and finder (finder is a girl) then she turn to the finder and said "Are you ok?" The finder just shook her head as a yes and took the plates back to Jerry, while Jade goes back at the table. Allen and the others couldn't help but asking her how she did that. "How did you learn to do that, Jade?" asked Allen "Well…" said Jade.

~End of chapter 8~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter ^, ^ … Right Yu? *talking to Yu the cat*

Allen & Lavi: Hi Assassin-Chan

Assassin-Chan: Hi guys

*Yu the cat jumps off of me and a poof smoke surrounds him*

Allen & Lavi: Assassin-Chan, please tells us that's not who we think it is…

Assassin-Chan: Well… *Feels a hand on the shoulder*

Kanda: You… are… so … dead… shortie! *Takes out the Mugen*

Assassin-Chan: Hello Kanda… and bye *running away*

Kanda: Come the fucking back here, Shortie! *Starts chasing me*

Allen: Ok before we forget….

Lavi: Please review or comment this chapter

Allen & Lavi: We are praying for you to come back alive in the next chapter, Assassin-Chan! *Sees Kanda chasing me with Mugen*

Assassin-Chan: You guys help me! *Runs for dear life*


	9. Chap 9

**Chapter 9**

"Well…" started Jade, "Cross taught me that also train me in other things while we were coming to the Black Order." Everyone was even more curious now about Jade's life before she came to the Black Order. "Jade, I'm curious… how did you and Cross meet?" asked Lena lee. "Well… the first time I met him and Timcanpy was on the streets of Green Valley" started Jade.

"Then the second time I met him, he save me from the place I live and I'm really grateful for that." Said Jade as she pet Timcanpy, Who was hiding in pocket on her jacket.** (A/N: I may tell Jade's past in Chapter 10 or 11)** "I see" mumble Allen then moments later, Reever came in the cafeteria and walks towards to Allen and others were. "Hello Reever-san, what's up?" Said Lavi "Hello everyone and I'm here to get Jade and Lena lee because Komui has a mission for them" said Reever.

After that both Lena lee and Jade left with Reever and left Allen, Kanda, and Lavi that the table. "Let's go Moyashi" said Kanda as he grab Allen by collar "Its Allen, Bakanda!" yelled Allen as he got drag away and everyone else couldn't help but laugh a bit of that. Lavi decided to head to the library since everyone else was either on a mission or were busy.

In Komui's office, Lena lee, Jade, and Reever came in and saw Komui sleeping on his desk. Reever walks over to sleeping Komui and said to his ear "Komui, Lena lee is getting married" then took a few steps back. As Komui woke up and screaming/ crying "No! Lena lee, why didn't you tell me your getting married!" as he hugged Lena lee's legs. "Onii-san, I'm not getting married" said Lena lee as she kick Komui on the head.

While that happen, Jade turn Reever and ask "Does this happen a lot?"**(A/N: I just love Komui's personality!)** "Yup it does" replied Reever. "Ok, your mission is to receive the Innocence that's in Italy also there's been some Akuma sightings in the area also, please be careful" said Komui. "Don't worry Onii-san, I got Jade with me…right?" said Lena lee "Yup and don't worry Komui, I'll protect her" said Jade. After that, Lena lee and Jade went to the train station and headed to Italy.

At the black order's library, Lavi was doing work that Bookman assign to him. Suddenly Lavi stops doing his work and started wondering about Jade. But he couldn't help but wonder what Jade was hiding about her past and knows that the others are thinking about it too.

Because every time Jade talk about it, she seem to leave out details. He wanted to ask her more about her life but was hesitate to ask her. Lavi just sigh and went back doing his work before Bookman catches him not doing it. Lavi spoke out loud but not too loud "Jade, What are you hiding?"

At the training room, Allen and Kanda were sparring with each other and perfecting their fight techniques. They been going at it for two hours and decided to have a break for a bit. "Man… I'm tired now, Hey Kanda …want something to drink?" said Allen as he look towards Kanda.

"Water" replied Kanda as he sees Allen getting up from the ground and getting water. "Here… Kanda" said Allen as he hands Kanda the glass of water and drinking his. Kanda was drinking his water and his notice something was wrong with Allen.

"Oi Moyashi, what's wrong?" ask Kanda "Hmm… Oh it's nothing, I was thinking about something" Said Allen. Kanda didn't say anything and just look at Allen. "I'm going to take a bath, want to join me… Kanda?" ask Allen as he looks at Kanda and already knows the answer.

In Italy, Lena lee and Jade were staying in front of Italy's train station until they saw a finder coming to them. Lena lee and Jade recognize the finder because the finder was Toma. "Hello Lena lee and Jade -Sama" said Toma **(A/N: Jade met Toma when Lena lee was showing Jade around the Order)**

"Hello Toma-san" said Lena lee and Jade at the same time. After that, they check into a hotel and started thinking up a plan on how they going to find the innocence. "So Toma-san. Have you gathered any information about where the innocence is?" ask Lena lee.

"Well… from what I gathered, there's an old mansion that's banned also said to be haunted and when people go into it they never come back" said Toma. "That's probably where the Akuma is hiding and the innocence" Said Jade.

"That's right… but I think we should continue this tomorrow" Said Lena lee as she notice its past midnight. Just like that, they fell asleep until the next morning comes. Seven in the morning, Jade woke up and sees that Lena lee and Toma are still asleep also decided to take a quick shower with Timcanpy following behind her.

While Jade was in the shower (Timcanpy isn't in the shower with Jade), she grab a shampoo that was mint-scented and put it on her head. Fifteen minutes later, Jade got out of the bathroom with Timcanpy on her head and saw that Lena lee and Toma are wake now. "Morning Jade" said Lena lee and Toma in the same "Morning" replied Jade then they went to old mansion.

At the old mansion, they were standing at entrance of the old mansion. "Are you guys ready?" ask Lena lee as she look at Jade and Toma also knowing the answer. They entered the mansion and spilt to three different directions to look for the innocence also looking out for Akuma. Few hours past, "Have you guys found the innocence yet?" ask Lena lee.

"Not yet" said Jade and Toma in the same time. "I think we should keep on looking for the innocence" said Jade. Then moments later, they went to an old room and started looking in three different areas in the room. Jade couldn't help but look at Timcanpy, who flying around a bookshelf and went over to Timcanpy. "Timcanpy, you think the innocence is behind this bookshelf?" Said Jade as she sees Timcanpy nodding yes. Jade move the bookshelf a bit and saw a green light which was the innocence.

"I found the Innocence!" Yelled Jade to Lena lee and Toma and grab the innocence. Just when Jade grabs it, the roof came crashing down and they saw a level two Akuma. "I see there's annoying exorcists here" said the level 2 Akuma.

"Lena lee take the innocence & Toma and get out of here while I deal with the Akuma" Jade whisper to Lena lee. Lena lee look at Jade and nodded 'Okay' and left Jade to Fight the Akuma. "Well it seems that your friends left you to die" said the level 2 Akuma as he headed towards Jade. Jade activated her innocence and started battling with the Akuma.

Outside of the old mansion, Lena lee and Toma were fifteen feet away from the mansion. Twenty minutes has passed and no sign of Jade, Lena lee was getting worried that Jade must been hurt badly from the Akuma. "I'm going to go back and help Jade, Will you be alright by yourself Toma?" said Lena lee.

"I'll be alright" replied Toma as he sees Lena lee taking off. As Lena lee was five feet away from the old mansion, she saw Jade fighting the Akuma then the Akuma being destroyed by Jade. As Jade destroyed the Akuma, she notice Lena lee was coming to her. "Jade, are you alright?" said Lena lee "Yes I'm fine and tired" replied Jade. Then they met up with Toma and headed back to the hotel.

~End of chapter 9~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter~~

Lavi: Hey Assassin-Chan, How did you convince Kanda not to kill you?

Allen: I been wondering about that too

Assassin-Chan: Well I told him that he wouldn't eat his soba anymore, If I told Jerry not to made it anymore

Lavi and Allen: Oh

Assassin-Chan: Yup… *turns to the readers* Please comment or review this Chapter


	10. Chap 10

**Chapter 10**

At the Black Order, Komui was reviewing papers and yes, he was doing his work. While Komui was working, the phone rang and Komui pick it up "Hello, this is Komui." "Hello Onii-san, it's Lena lee and I'm calling to say that we're heading back to the order tomorrow with the innocence" said Lena lee through the phone.

"That's good to hear Lena lee and did anything happen during the mission?" said Komui. "Well… we did have a run in with an Akuma but Jade destroyed it and that's pretty much it" replied Lena lee.

"I see, well I better get off the phone and let you get some sleep… Night Lena lee" said Komui "Night Onii-san" said Lena lee and hung up. Komui went back to work but couldn't help wondering will the others find out about Jade's past. **(A/N: Yes Komui knows about Jade's past also Bookman knows too because Cross told them.)**

The next morning, Lena lee and Jade were back at the Black Order. They went to Komui's office then to Hevlaska to hand over the innocence. Then went different ways and Jade decided to head to her room and read a book.

Jade was getting tired as she was petting Timcanpy on the head and reading so she decided to sleep a bit.** (A/N: giving you a bit about Jade's life)** ~**Jade's dream**, "_Where are you, you freak slave!" yelled a 26 year old man. "Here, lord "said five year old Jade then the 26 year old man started hitting Jade ~__**End of Jade's dream. **_

Few weeks later, it was lunch time and mostly everyone was at the cafeteria. It was peaceful until they heard someone yelling. "You are so freaking dead, Baka Usagi!" yelled a very mad Kanda as he chases Lavi into the cafeteria.

"Aaah someone help me!" yelled Lavi as he was running for his life. Jade, Lena lee and Allen, who were eating, were watching the whole ordeal then Jade ask a question in monotone "Does this always happen a lot?"

"Yes it does" said Allen as he sighs at his friend's idiotic action **(Lavi: Hey!)** Moments later, they heard Lavi's scream and saw Kanda coming towards them then sat next to Allen. "What did Lavi do this time, Kanda?" ask Allen "The idiot kept calling me Yu, even though I told that fucking Baka Usagi not to" replied Kanda. "Aw come on Yu…" Lavi could only say because Kanda put Mugen so close to his neck "Ha ha I'll stop, just do kill me" Said Lavi.

"Why do you that?" Ask Jade as she tilts her head. "Do what?" replied Lavi while he sat down. "That noise you made" said Jade; it took a few minutes until Lena lee said "You mean laughing?" Jade nod her head as a yes.

**(A/N: I'm going tell about Jade's past in the next chapter or so.)** Allen looks at Jade and asks "Jade, Could it be that you can't laugh?" "Same thing with others because I wasn't allowed to show emotion at the place I use to live" said Jade. Everyone was surprise what Jade said then Jade excuse herself and left the cafeteria.

Lavi turns to Lena lee and Allen "Hey you guys" "Yeah Lavi?" Lena lee and Allen said in the same time. "I have a plan and some ideas to make Jade laugh, do you guys want to join me?" said Lavi. Then Lena lee and Allen agree to it and Kanda didn't.

The mission to make Jade laugh was set into action. Few days have passed and making Jade laugh has been harder than Lavi, Lena lee and Allen thought. Because every one of their ideas was put into action, it failed.

When the ideas failed, it seems too pointless to continue their mission. Lavi had one more idea to try and told Allen and Lena lee about it. Jade was walking into the cafeteria with Timcanpy following her.

5 minutes later, Jade was about to leave the cafeteria and head to the library. But then she heard someone calling her "Jade, over here!" She turns around and saw Lena lee, Lavi and Allen as clowns (yes clowns). Jade just stay still at the spot she was at and that's when Kanda came in the cafeteria and see Allen, Lena lee and Lavi are clowns.** (A/N: It took me awhile to think this plot up XP)**

Lavi, Lena lee and Allen were doing tricks and everyone else (Except Kanda) was cheering/laughing but Jade wasn't. They still see that Jade isn't laughing, so they decided to do their finale.

Allen was balancing himself and Lena lee on a barrel and Lavi was juggling pies (Cream ones). Jade still didn't laugh, so Lavi decided to take distrait matters in hand and threw one of the pies at Kanda.

The pie landed at Kanda's face and Kanda became piss that he took out his Mugen and yelled "You are freaking dead, Baka Usagi!" Lavi regret what he did, he threw the pies up in the air and ran for his life as Kanda chase him. Both Lena lee and Allen look up and got pies landed on their faces also ending up tripping/ landing on Kanda and Lavi.

"Ow… are you ok, Lena lee?" ask Allen "Yeah" replied Lena lee as she got up with Allen. Kanda got up from the ground and yelled "What the heck, Moyashi!" then hit Allen on the head. Allen yelled back at Kanda "What the heck you hit my head for and it's Allen, Bakanda!"

They were arguing for 5 minutes until they heard Lena lee panicking and said "Jade, are you hurt?" They turn to see Jade sitting on her knees with her head down and hugging herself. Allen went to Jade and kneel down to her level and ask "Jade, are you alright… do you feel sick?" Suddenly Jade started to shake and started to…..

~End of Chapter 10~

Tykki: We hope you like this chapter and if you're wondering where Assassin-Chan is, she busy with something.

Allen: Like what exactly, Tykki?

Lavi: Yeah like what?

Tykki: Well… she is doing me a favor by playing with the twins and Rhode for the day.

Allen and Lavi: I feel sorry for her *Prays for her*

Tykki: so do I but oh well~~~ *turns to the readers* Please comment/review this chapter and I may strip for you if you do~~


	11. Chap 11

**Chapter 11**

Jade started to shake while everyone was panicking because they didn't know what was wrong with Jade. Then they heard a noise and they turn around to see the noise came from Jade also Allen was about ask again if Jade was alright.

But Jade started snickering then moments later, she fell on her back and the snickering became laughter. "Heh ha!" Jade laughing out loud and everyone was shock but then couldn't help but smile. Lavi, Lena lee and Allen high-five each other on their victory on making Jade laugh.

Jade stop laughing after five minutes and she got up also undusted her pants but giggle a bit. She turns to Allen and asks "Why are you guys dress as clowns?" "Uh… We thought up a plan to make you laugh after you said you can't laugh, the other day."

Jade smiled and said "Thank you" and just like that, she glomp on by Lena lee, Allen and Lavi. Despise getting some of the cream pie on her from Lena lee and Allen; Jade couldn't help but laugh again with everyone else who join in the laugh.

~At a Mansion~

A family gathers together in the dining room and started to discuss about some things. "Well I see everyone is here~~" said a huge man that always have a smile on with a face of a ghoul.** (A/N: these **~~_** lines are going to be the **_**heart symbol)**

"Earl~~ when are you going to let us go outside again because I want to see Allen" said a girl with spiky blue hair. "Soon Rhode" also sees Rhode huff in annoyance. "So why did you call all of us to come here, Earl?" said a man with messy curly hair.

"Well Tykki-Pon~~ I gather all of you to tell you about some information, I found about the Heart." All the Noahs stop what they were doing and turn to Earl also waiting for Earl to tell them more. "So tell us about it!" yelled Rhode

"Well I found out that the Heart is activated but not fully and is hiding in a human." "But how do we know which human has it?" ask Wisely "Well" Earl started to explain his family how to find the human with the Heart.

~At the Order~

Everyone was cleaning up the mess that Komui's Komurin X made two days ago. ~**Flash back:**_ Everyone was in the science department because Komui had something to show to everyone. "I see everyone is here… So let me introduce you to Komurin X" Komui takes off the sheet on Komurin X and everyone, except Jade, turn pale. _

"_Is it safe, though?" Allen asked Komui as he looks at the robot "its fine" Komui turn on Komurin X with a smile on his face. Komurin X turn on and said "Komurin X here to help exorcists." "See its fine" Komui patted Komurin X then everyone started hearing a noise and turned to Komurin X and saw it going crazy. And you know what happens next, Jade destroyed Komurin X and Komui gets punish by Lena lee also everyone else too. _**End of Flashback~**

Hours later, everyone was relaxing after they clean or fixed the Order. Lavi, Lena lee, Allen, Kanda and Jade were at the training room. Kanda, Allen and Lavi were battling with each other while Jade and Lena lee sat at the sideline watching them. "Jade, for awhile now I have been wondering … how did you get the scar?" Lena lee turn to Jade.

Jade didn't say anything at first but after few minutes past, she answered without turning to Lena lee. "It was punishment" Jade turned and look at Lena lee "So if you excuse me, I remember something that I have to do." Before Lena lee say anything, Jade already left the training room.

What they didn't know that Lavi, Kanda and Allen heard everything. Jade was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling with Timcanpy against her cheek. "Timcanpy, I'm scared what will happen next" Jade lay on her side and hugging Timcanpy. Timcanpy wraps his tail around Jade's hand for comfort and sees Jade asleep. He decided to sleep as well.

~The next day: Dinner time~

"Jade wasn't herself this morning" Lena lee tells her friends while looking at them. "I notice that too" Allen and Lavi said in the same time. "Che, the brat must be half asleep or something" Kanda sipping his tea and annoyed. "Maybe… but still I'm worried" Lena lee look a bit worried about Jade and so does the others (Not Kanda that much).

"I think that…" That was Allen could say because Timcanpy came crashing to his head. "Ow that hurt Tim" Allen rubbed his head while holding Timcanpy by the tail. As Allen let go of Timcanpy, Tim landed at the middle of the table and started to open his mouth a bit. "It looks like Timcanpy wants to show us something" Lavi said with curious look on his face. **(A/N: Remember Timcanpy can record anything as long as he is there though.)**

~Image: **Cross was smoking his cigarette while walking around the town, GREEN VALLEY, and then someone bump into him. It was Jade and she look up, with cuts and bruises on her face but no scar, and said sorry to cross and left. "Go and follow her" Cross looked at Timcanpy then Timcanpy followed Jade to a house. As Timcanpy followed her, showing how she lived in a home that didn't treat her that well. **

**Until one day when Timcanpy was recording "You freak slave!" a man, that looks like he is in his 30s or 40s, slapped Jade cross the face. Jade fell to the floor and she tried to get up but the man started to kick/punch Jade over and over. The man kicked Jade's stomach so hard that she cough up blood then he grabbed a knife and made a scar on Jade's face. The man was about to kill Jade but then Cross came in and save her. **End of image~

Timcanpy closed his mouth and everyone was shock about what they seen. They had no idea that Jade lived like that. One thing is that they didn't know Jade was there the whole time the video played. Allen happens to turn around and saw Jade, with a scared look, standing at the entrance of the cafeteria also everyone else did too. Jade ran out of the cafeteria and Allen calling out to her "Jade!"

~End of Chapter 11~

Allen, Lavi and Tykki: We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review/ comment it. Also thank you for those who comment and like this story.

Assassin-Chan: Tykki! * enters with in a dress with make up on*

Tykki: *smirks* Hi Assassin-Chan, Nice outfit

Allen and Lavi: 0.0

Allen: What happen to you?

Lavi: Yeah

Assassin-Chan: The twins and Rhode happen and Tykki I'll never doing you a favor again!

Tykki: Ouch that hurt my heart, Assassin-Chan

Assassin-Chan: Don't care Tykki *turns to the readers* Sorry this chapter took so long I'll be quicker on the next chapter.


	12. Chap 12

**Chapter 12**

Allen and the others ran after Jade but ending up losing her while no idea where she went. They were out of breath as they look around to find Jade but had no luck to find her. "I think we should ask Komui, if he seen Jade" said Lavi as he catches his breath. The others look at Lavi and agree to go to Komui's office.

Komui was talking with Bookman when Allen and the others came in his office. "Komui, have you seen Jade?" Allen said with a worried look on his face. "No I haven't seen her… why?" Komui saw the expression on their faces and Bookman saw it too.

"She ran away after Timcanpy show us her past" Everyone saw Komui and Bookman's expression after Lavi explained. "I was afraid this was going to happen" Komui sigh as everyone was looking at him with a curious look. "What do you mean?" Lena lee asked her brother.

"General Cross told us about Jade's past," Bookman started, "We didn't say anything about it." Bookman finishes explaining to Allen and the others. "But now, we need to find Jade" Komui gets a security golem and looks through the footage. "It seems that she ran into the forest" As soon as Komui told Allen and the others where Jade went, they went into the forest to look for Jade.

Allen and the others started to look for Jade in the forest. They search the entire forest but one area of the forest. They went to the one area of the forest that had a lake and as they went to that area and they saw Jade, who was curl up in ball and leaning against a tree.

"Jade" Allen whispered as he walk towards her and notice her tense. Jade heard someone calling her name and knew that it was Allen's voice. She tense up while knowing Allen walking towards her. The others were behind Allen by a few feet away.

"Jade" Allen started, "Why did you run away?" Allen notice that Jade wasn't tense any more. A few minutes past until Jade answered but didn't look up "I'm scared" "What do you mean?" Allen tried to get what she means. "That you and everyone else are not going to like me anymore," Jade started, "and take me back to that place" she looks up at Allen with teary eyes.

Allen notices that tears were threaten to fall from Jade's eyes. He experiences the same feeling, which Jade is feeling right now, before. "We never do that because you are part of our family" Allen hugs Jade while Jade starts crying.

Jade couldn't help but cry out loud and hug Allen back. Allen rubs Jade's back for comfort. Like a mother would do to comfort her child, when they like scared. For reason the 14th's song was in Allen's thoughts and started to sing it.

**Soshite bouya WA nemuri Ni tsuite**

**Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo**

**Hitotsu, futatsu to**

**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

**Daichi Ni taruru ikusen no**

**Yume, yume**

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru Ni**

**Umareochita kagayaku omae**

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**

**Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo**

**Watashi WA inori tsuzukeru**

**Douka kono KO Ni ai o**

**Tsunaida Te Ni KISU o**

After Allen stop singing, he notice that Jade fell asleep. Allen carried Jade on his back and heading back to the Order with the others following behind him. As they were heading back, Jade mumbled "Sorry everyone for running away." Allen, Lavi and Lena lee couldn't help but smile to that, while Kanda smirk (while no one saw him) and whisper "Baka brat"

~end of Chapter 12~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you like this chapter and please comment/review.

Allen, Lavi and Tykki: Hi Assassin-Chan

Assassin-Chan: Hi guys *notices Tykki's smirk*

Tykki: *turns to Allen also Lavi and whisper something to them*

Assassin-Chan: What are you whispering?

Allen, Lavi and Tykki: Nothing *Smirks*

Rhode and the twins: Oh Assassin-Chan!

Assassin-Chan: Crap! *runs away and hides*

Allen, Lavi and Tykki: Heh ha! *falls on their backs*


	13. Chap 13

**Chapter 13**

It was morning; Jade woke up in her room and remembering what happen a week ago. That Lena lee and the other girls dress her up as a neko as punishment for worrying them. Suddenly her stomach growled and waking up Timcanpy, who was sleeping next to Jade.

Jade walk out of bed and headed to the bathroom (in her room) took a quick shower. Then change into her exorcist uniform and headed to the cafeteria to eat with Timcanpy following her. Minutes later, Jade entered the cafeteria and ordered her food and sat next to Lena lee and Allen.

Seconds later, they heard a certain person yelling "Come back here, Baka Usagi!" Everyone turned and see Kanda chasing Lavi also trying to kill him. Jade giggle a bit then turn to Allen and Lena lee "He never learns, huh?" "Nope that's Lavi" Lena lee and Allen said simultaneously.

"AH someone help me!" Lavi was running away from Kanda and headed towards where Allen, Lena lee and Jade sat at. Until he slips on a banana **(A/N: cliché… right?) **and crashes into someone. For some reason, Lavi felt something soft and big.

He looks up and saw that he was grabbing Jade's breast. Lavi quickly got off of Jade and try to apologize to her. But he got kick so hard by Jade, who was blushing, that he flew out of cafeteria as Jade yelled "Hentai!"

'He defiantly deserves it' everyone thought the same thing after Jade did that. Jade just sat down and finish her food also everyone did the same. Jade finish her food and excuse her and headed to the library. **(A/N: I just had to do this scene… sorry Lavi!) **

~At the Noah's house~

Tykki was in the living room, reading a book, but then he heard his name being called "Tykki~~" He looked up from his book and saw Rhode and the twins that call him. "What do you guys want?" Tykki stared that them and waiting for the reply.

"We're bored and with nothing to do" all three of them whine like five year old. "And what do you want me to do?" Tykki put the book aside and lit a cigarette. "Play with us!" all three of them yelled.

"No way" Tykki told them as puff out smoke and started walking away. **(A/N: I was thinking about making Tykki or a different Noah fall in love to Jade.)** Then Tykki saw them smirk and had a bad feeling. "If you don't I tell Earl that you were the one that broke his favorite statue."

Rhode did an innocent face also a smile as she told Tykki. The twins were snickering on what Rhode said. Tykki remembered that particular incident and was afraid of the Earl finding it out. It took a few seconds until Tykki replied "Fine I'll play with you guys"

~At the Black Order's Library~

Jade was reading a book and was sitting on top of a bookshelf. She didn't notice the door opening and Lavi coming in. Lavi saw Jade sitting on a bookshelf and reading also wanting to apologize about before.

Lavi walk over to her and started to talk "Jade." Jade look down and saw Lavi below her. "What do you want, Lavi?" Jade glared at Lavi about what he did earlier. 'She is really mad at me' Lavi thought.

"I want to apologize about before and want to make it up to you" Lavi saw Jade expression change. "Like what?" Jade said in a curious tone but still mad at Lavi. Lavi smiled and said "I'll take you to town tomorrow."

After a few minutes, Jade answered "Ok" then Lavi headed out of the library. Before that he turns to Jade and said "It's a date then." Jade was curious what Lavi meant by date and decided to ask Lena lee about it.

Lena lee was in her room and heard a knock at the door. She opens the door and saw Jade outside of her room. "Hi Jade, do you need something?" Lena lee let in Jade and waiting for a response.

"Um… what's a date?" Jade asked Lena lee. Lena lee couldn't help but wondered why Jade asked that. "Well a date is that two people go out and have a good time." Jade just nodded her head that she gets it.

"Jade, why did you ask what's a date?" Lena lee saw Jade's face turning red. Jade could feel that her cheeks were hot. Jade started to tell Lena lee why she asked that "Well it's because…"

~End of chapter 13~

Assassin-Chan: Hope you like this chapter and please comment/ review it.

Rhode and the Twins: Assassin-Chan, come and play with us~~

Assassin-Chan: can't right today it's my first day of school as a junior. But I'll play with you guys later, Ok?

Rhode and the twins: Fine *pouts*

Assassin-Chan: Got to go, See you guys later!


	14. Chap 14

**Chapter 14**

"Well…Lavi is taking me to town, to make it up to me about what happen before and said it's a date" Jade explain to Lena lee and waiting for her to say anything. Lena lee just squealed in delight and asked "What are you going to wear?"

"I'm going to wear just my uniform…why?" Jade said with a curious tone. "Wait right here and I'll be right back" Lena lee walk out of her room. Then five minutes later, Lena lee came back with Miranda also other girls and Jade had a bad feeling.

The next day, everyone, mostly the boys, were at the cafeteria. Until they heard the girls going 'Kya' and turn around. "I wonder what the girls squealing about?" A curious Allen asked.

"Me too" Lavi agreed with his friend "Che… mind your own business" Kanda said. The girls were coming in and giggling. "Come on Jade, you look cute" Lena lee was dragging Jade to the Cafeteria.

The guys were shock, especially Lavi, to see how Jade was dress. Jade was wearing a purple summer dress with gloves and sandals. Also her hair was in a low pony-tail and her bangs were touch up a bit.

Lavi was in a daze when he saw how Jade was dress. **(A/N: been thinking about the date of Lavi with Jade for a while.)** Lavi shook out his head as Jade was calling him "Lavi… are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Lavi smiled and grab Jade by the hand. The girls yelled "Have fun on the date!" "What!" all the guys yelled. Allen and Kanda didn't like the idea that Jade is on a date with Lavi. **(A/N: someone is protective)**

"By the way, you look cute Jade" Lavi said to Jade as they walk into town. "Th…thanks" Jade shuddered and blush. Lavi thought it was cute how she shuddered and blush.

He started to pull jade into a shop that sells bunch of stuff. Jade started to look around the shop with Lavi following her. Lavi notice Jade looking at a necklace (a cross with a small green stone) and wanting to get it but didn't.

Lavi saw Jade looking at the toys selection. Lavi pick up the necklace and went to the cashier "I like to buy this necklace." "That will be ten dollars, sir"; Lavi pay the cashier ten dollars then took Jade to the next location.

Next place that they went to a candy shop and Jade ate ice cream for the first time. As they were walking they started to hear music and seeing people dancing. Suddenly Lavi pulled Jade into the dancing and whispered "Follow my steps."

At first Jade was nervous but then she got the hang of it. Both Jade and Lavi couldn't help but smile and laughing. As the dance ended, after an hour past and they headed to a park and sat under a huge tree.

"That was fun" Jade said as she sat down next to Lavi. "It was… and Jade, I have something to give you" Lavi said as he search thought his pocket. Then Lavi took out the necklace that Jade look at earlier.

"When did you get it?" Jade said with a surprise look. "Got it after we were heading out of the shop" Lavi explain. "Here I put it on you" Lavi put the necklace on Jade as she left up her hair.

Jade look at the necklace and she said "Thank you, Lavi" Then she kiss Lavi's cheek while Lavi had a surprise look. **(A/N: I'll probably put the scene when Allen and Kanda adopt Jade in the next chapter or so)**

"You're welcome Jade and I think it's time to go back to the Order" Lavi said. An hour later, they were back at the order. "I had a great time today and thank you Lavi" Jade smile at Lavi.

"You're welcome Jade… well I better go, see you later" Lavi left. Jade was heading to her room but the next thing she knew. She was in Lena lee's room and Lena lee also the other girls were tense staring that her.

"So…" they said, "So… what?" Jade said as she didn't know what was going on. "So what happen on the date?" Lena lee yelled loud but not too loud. "Well first we went to a clothes/jewelry shop" Jade started.

"Next was a candy shop, after that we're dancing then Lavi gave this necklace plus I kiss his cheek as a thank you" Jade pointed to the necklace. The entire girls except Jade squeal in delight. They saw that Jade look at her necklace in delight.

Lena lee got an idea and told all the girls "Let's have a slumber party!" "Slumber party?" Jade tilt her head and look at Lena lee. "Yup and you are sleeping here tonight" Lena lee said.

After that, they started to have the slumber party and having a great time. But after an hour or so everyone (except Lena lee) was asleep. Lena lee was about to sleep but she saw Jade smiling in her sleep and took a picture.

~End of chapter 14~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you like this chapter also thank you for those who comment the last chapter XD

Rhode and the Twins: Assassin-Chan! *Glomps*

Assassin-Chan: Ah *falls down with Rhode and The twins on me*

Tykki: *Walks in and seen what happen* you guys I think Assassin-Chan knock out

Rhode and the twins: *Sees me knock out* oh Crap

Tykki: *sighs and turns to the readers* Assassin-Chan will post more chapters every two weeks for now *Sees the twins and Rhode slapping me awake*

Rhode and the twins: Wake up Assassin-Chan!

Tykki: Oh boy…


	15. Chap 15

**Chapter 15**

It was morning; Jade came in the cafeteria in her PJs and was still tired. "Hi Jade~~ the usual right? ~~" Jerry went to make the usual food for Jade after she said yes. Seconds later, Jerry came out and gave Jade her food and Jade went to the usual table she sat at.

"Good morning Jade" Allen patted Jade's head as she sat down. "Morning Allen and Kanda" said Jade while look at both of them. Allen (also Kanda) couldn't help but notice the necklace Jade was wearing and asked "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh Lavi got me this necklace and in return I gave him a kiss on the cheek as thank you" Jade told them. Then a few minutes later, Jade went to give the plates back to Jerry. But the cafeteria (everyone except Jade felt it) had an ominous that was coming from a certain couple. **(A/N: so protective)**

Jade came back to the table and ask Kanda something "Kanda, can you show me how to meditate?" Allen looks at Jade then at Kanda and waiting for the reply. "Fine but it's not going to be easy" Kanda replied.

"Thank you, Kanda…I'm going to change into something comfortable" Jade ran out of the cafeteria and change into comfortable clothes. Kanda turned around and saw Allen smiling at him and he knew why too. Allen and Kanda were waiting for her to come at the training room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jade came in with a tank top and baggy pant. "So what's first?" Allen and Kanda couldn't help but notice the excited look on Jade's face. "First, run back and forth 50 times" Kanda told Jade.

After 20 minutes, Jade finishes her run "What's next?" Kanda thought for a moment "Do some stretches now." Jade sat down, while Allen and Kanda did the same and they form half a circle. Kanda notice Jade was doing the stretches wrong.

"Oi brat, you are doing it wrong" Allen saw what Kanda was doing with Jade. Allen couldn't help but smile at Kanda helping Jade. "Then you have your hands like this" Kanda was showing Jade how the meditate form is done.

**(A/N: I was thinking of making Jade call Allen 'mommy' and Kanda 'daddy' after or before they adopt her.)** Jade started to meditate and so did Allen and Kanda. It was quiet for an half an hour until one of Komui's golem came in.

"Oh there you guys are" They open their eyes as soon the heard Komui's voice and saw the golem. "I need you guys in my office right now." "Ok Komui we be there in a few minutes" Jade replied back and then all three of them went to Komui's office.

Few minutes later, they were in front of Komui's office and as Kanda open the door. Kanda was the first one in and then Allen and Jade also heard a familiar voice "YU!" General Tiedoll ran to Kanda and hugs him

"Let go of me… old man" Kanda tried to get Tiedoll (His foster father) off of him. Allen and Jade went over to Marie and said hello to him. "Don't be mean YU and call me father" Tiedoll hugging his son. "No way in hell" Kanda finally got Tiedoll off of him.

"So why did you wanted us here, Komui?" Allen asked in a curious tone. Komui was quiet for a moment then he spoke "Well I need to talk about what the Finders founded and something else." "Like what?" Jade asked and tilting her head.

"Well some of the finders pick up info that the Noahs are being active again" Komui started. Everyone expression change and Komui kept going "Also that they are destroying innocence and other things." **(A/N: I know this part sucks also I'm not going to put Chaoji in here. Plus Jade met General Tiedoll and Noise Marie when Lena lee showed her around the Order.)**

"So what's the other thing you want to talk about?" Jade asked Komui. "Oh yeah…General Tiedoll, where is he?" Komui look at Tiedoll and waiting for answer. "Oh He's over by the sofa sleeping, Marie can you wake him?" Tiedoll pointed to the sofa.

"Sure" Marie walked over to the sofa to wake the sleeping person with a book on his face. "He..?" Jade said/ question out loud. Allen, Kanda and Jade were curious who the sleeping person was. Jade couldn't help feel that she knew this person.

"Wake up" Marie shook the person awake and the boy stirred. The boy stood up with the book sliding off his face. They saw a teenage boy with short black hair/hazel eyes and tall as Kanda.

Jade just froze as see saw the teenage boy. Everyone notice the expression on Jade's face and was wondering what's going to happen next. The next thing is that everyone (expect Jade) surprise is that the boy smiled and spoke "Nice to see you again, Jade."

~End of chapter 15~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter and please review/comment it

Tykki: *walks in* Hi A-Chan, where's the twins and Rhode?

Assassin-Chan: HI Tykki, Let's just say that they not going be here for awhile *does an evil laugh*

Tykki: Oh okay *Hears the twins and Rhode screaming*

Rhode and the Twins: Aah… Someone help us!


	16. Chap 16

**Chapter 16**

"Nice to see you again, Jade" the teenage boy said. Everyone was surprise on what the teenage boy said. "Ya…Yao, is it really you?" Jade said in a shock voice "Yup it's me, Jade" Yao said with a smile. **(A/N: Yes I added a new character.)**

The next thing that everyone saw surprises them. Jade ran/tackle up to the boy named Yao and hugged him also he hugged back. "How do you and Jade know each other?" Allen asked. Yao look at everyone while still hugging Jade "Well we…"

~At the Noah's mansion~

"Mellinie~~" Rhode hugged Earl from the back (Who was doing Akuma making). "Yes Rhode~~?" Earl looked at Rhode, who came into his room. "How come you don't give me a mission while everyone else has a mission?" Rhode whine and pouted, like a five year old child would do.

"Well, it's because I has a special mission that's need you and Tykki after he comes back from his mission" Earl explained to Rhode. Earl saw Rhode smile and could tell at she was excited. So Earl started to explain the special mission that has something to do about the HEART take he is going to give to Rhode and Tykki.

~time skip: black order~

~**Flash back;**_ "Well we…" Yao started, "Were slaves in the same slave market since infant age. I became her only friend in there because the others were afraid of her and I wasn't. But when Jade turned 5 and I turned 6 years old, we were sold to different buyers." Yao explained to everyone while holding Jade, who fell asleep on his lap. _**End of Flask back~**

It's been two weeks, since the teenage boy (age 17) named Yao joined the Black Order. Also that he became an exorcist, with twin guns (similar to General Cross's) as his weapon. Everyone loves him but three certain people don't.** (A/N: I give you a hint, Moyashi/Bakanda/ Baka Usagi)**

At the cafeteria; Allen, Kanda and Lavi were eating their food in silence. Until they heard a certain person's voice. "Yo what's up?" Yao said as he sat down next to Lavi. They didn't said nothing but Yao kept going.

"Jade told me a lot about you three when we were catching up" Yao said and notice he got their attention. "Like what?" a curious Lavi asked. "Well… First, It's about you, Lavi" Yao started to tell Lavi on what Jade told him.

"About how you are always acting like an idiot; whine like 5 years old and that you're Baka Usagi also about a certain incident." Yao could hear Allen trying to hold back his laughter. Lavi went into sulking/depress mode while Yao kept talking.

"Ok you two are next" Yao told Allen and Kanda. Allen couldn't help but be curious on what Jade told Yao about him and Kanda. "Where to start?" Yao wondered for a moment. "Ok… next is about you, Kanda" Kanda Looked at Yao with a raised eyebrow.

"On what Jade told me is that when she first met you. You were scary at first but then she wasn't scared of you anymore. Also that you are like a father figure to her." Kanda felt his cheeks getting warm a bit after Yao said that he's a father figure to Jade.

"And next its Allen… she told me that you are always there for her always helping her. Also that she trusts you with all her heart. Plus you're a mother figure to her." Allen blush when Yao said he is a mother figure to Jade.

"Also there's one last thing that Jade told me" Yao lean towards to Allen and Kanda. "She wants to call you two Mommy and daddy but too shy to say it" Yao whisper to them. "But don't tell her that I told you that or not she'll kill me for that" Yao got up and left the cafeteria.

**(A/N: I still wondering how to do the scene about Kanda and Allen adopt Jade.)** It was nine o'clock at night and Allen was thinking while lying on his bed. Kanda, who was lying next to him (sideways), notice Allen was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Kanda look at Allen and waiting for a reply. "I'm thinking about what Yao said earlier." Allen looks at Kanda. "What about it?" Kanda was thinking about it too and was curious on what Allen thought of it.

"Well… it reminded about something that I thought of before" Allen sat up and hug his knees. "About what?" Kanda, who now has his back against the wall and pulled Allen to him. "Well I thought of us adopting Jade, you know as our daughter… what do you think, Kanda?" Allen turns and faces Kanda.

There was silence in the room until Kanda spoke. "Well I don't see a problem with it" Kanda saw Allen's expression. "What?" Allen stared at Kanda "I said I'm ok with adopting Jade, Moyashi." Kanda smirked when saw Allen's smiling face and kiss him.

~End of Chapter 16~

Assassin-Chan: Hope that you guys like this chapter and please review/ comment it (Feels arms around my waist)

Tykki: Hi Honey *Smirks*

Assassin-Chan: Hi Tykki and don't call me Honey *Takes his arms off of my waist*

Tykki: Aww… don't be mean to me, Honey… think about the children *fake tears*

Assassin-Chan: What children? (Hears three familiar voices)

Rhode and The twins: Mommy! *tackles me*

Assassin-Chan: AH (Lands on top of Tykki with Rhode and the Twins on her)

Tykki: Honey, I didn't know that you were like that and in front of the children too *smirks*

Assassin-Chan: Quit calling me Honey and shut up! *runs away*


	17. Chap 17

**Chapter 17**

As the month of September came at the Black Order the weather started to change. Everything was quiet and everyone was relaxing at the cafeteria. Until everyone heard a familiar female voice yelling two people's name.

"Lavi, Yao … You are so dead! When I get my hands on you!" As Jade came in to the Cafeteria. Everyone saw that Jade's face was covering with whiskers and other stuff. They can tell that Lavi and Yao use black paint on her face also Jade is very mad.

**(A/N: I thought of making Jade acting more like her soon to be Daddy a bit.)** "Where in the hell are they?" when Jade asked that, Yao and Lavi came into the Cafeteria laughing. They stop laughing when they saw Jade and didn't like her smirk. So they ran away from the cafeteria with Jade yelling and chasing them "Come back here!"

After a few minutes, everyone (Kanda somewhat) started cracking up as they heard two certain people's screaming. Jade came back in the cafeteria without the black paint on her face anymore. Then she grabs her food and sat next to Allen, Kanda and Lena lee.

**(A/N: Just so you guys know Yao and Lavi became best friends.)** "So what did you do to Lavi and Yao?" Lena lee asked Jade, who is still mad. Allen, Kanda and Lena lee got chills when Jade (Just like Rhode) smiled innocently. "Let's just say that I borrowed Komui's stuff in his dangerous room."

Everyone (even Kanda) felt sorry for Lavi and Yao but got over after a minute. Allen couldn't help but that Jade's hair getting a bit too long. "Jade, come with me… I'm going to give you a hair cut" Allen said as he grab Jade's arm.

Allen and Jade left the cafeteria with Kanda following them. They headed to the lodge and Allen made Jade sit on a stool. "Wait here" Allen went to look for a pair of scissor. While Allen went to find scissor, Kanda was thinking how they are going to tell Jade about adopting her.

~At the Noah's mansion~

All the Noahs gather at the dining room table for a family meeting. "Good~~ everyone is here" Earl came through the dining room's door. "So what's the meeting about, Earl?" Wisely asked Earl as he laid his head on his arms.

"You know how we talk about finding the Heart and the other thing?" Earl said. All the Noahs nodded their nodded his head as a yes. "What about it?" Tykki asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Tykki, don't smoke at the table" Sheryl (Tykki's older brother) said. Tykki put out his cigarette or else, Sheryl will keep bugging him about it. "I may have found a few places where the heart may be~~." Earl started to tell all the Noahs about it.

~ Back the Black Order ~

Everyone in the Black order was call for a meeting and the most hated person was there. Its name is Levelier and so was his lackey Howard Link. **(A/N: I hate to call Link, Levelier's lackey but I had too because I had nothing else to call him.)**

Jade didn't like Levelier at all and thinks he looks like a mess up chipmunk but she did like Link. Komui started to talk "As everyone was knows, we here for a meeting." Komui was cut off by Levelier "Some of you may know that the Noahs are attacking again" Levelier started as he glance towards Allen.

Allen tense a bit when he saw Levelier glancing towards him because he is the host of the fourteenth. But then he felt hands holding both of his and saw it was Kanda and Jade. After an hour, the meeting was done and Levelier left but Link stayed behind.

~Time skip: a week~

Allen sighed for the hundredth time today as he was doing paper work that Link gave him. After a few minutes, Allen stomach growled because it was lunch time. "Let's take a break and get something to eat" Link said.

As they were headed towards the cafeteria and met Kanda, Lena lee, Krory and Miranda on the way. They heard laughter/ Kyaas and as they entered as the cafeteria. They saw Yao and Lavi laughing while the finder girls were squealing "So cute!"

They walk over to the area where everyone gathers around. Lena lee and Miranda squealed in delight while Allen, Kanda, Krory and Link had a shock face. They were looking at Jade, who now is the size of a five year old.

"Um… Jade-san, what happen to you?" Krory asked while having a shock face. "I was helping Komui with something and got one of his potions to spill on me." Jade explain with blush on her face.

Yao walk over to Jade and crouch down to Jade's current height. "Here you go little girl, a lollipop for you" Yao had a big smile as he handed the lollipop to Jade. "I'm not a little girl!" Jade yelled at Yao.

~End of chapter 17~

Assassin-Chan: Hope you like this chapter so… (Gets cut off)

Rhode and the twins: So please review/ comment this chapter

Assassin-Chan: it wasn't nice of you guys to cut me off

Rhode and the twins: Sorry Mommy *Glomps me*

Tykki: Honey I'm home *smirks to me*

Assassin-Chan: Crap *runs away*

Tykki: *runs after me*

Assassin-Chan: Someone help me!


	18. Chap 18

**Chapter 18**

_~RECAP: _"_Here you go little girl, a lollipop for you" Yao had a big smile as he handed the lollipop to Jade. "I'm not a little girl!" Jade yelled at Yao. End of RECAP~_

A certain scientist was back to a corner and was scared of the glares he was getting. "Komui, What the heck did you do to her!?" A very scary Allen said to Komui. "I thought it was the cure but I guess not and turn her memories to her five year old self" Komui chuckled a bit.

~Flash back_: Komui came to the cafeteria after Jade yelled at Yao. Jade saw Komui coming in and ran to him to get the cure. "Please tell me that's the cure, Komui" Jade said to Komui._ "_It is" Komui handed the cure to Jade. Puff of smoke was covering Jade but cleared after few minutes. They still saw Jade as a five year old girl. "Jade, do you feel anything different?" Lena lee asked. Jade tilt her head to the side and said "Who… are… you?" Everyone turned and glared at Komui. : End of flashback~_

Reever dragged Komui back to lab and to find a way to change Jade back. Allen couldn't help but feel like to punch Komui on the face. He felt a thug on his pant and look down and saw it was Jade. "Mister… where…am I?" five year old Jade asked Allen.

Allen crouches down to Jade and told her "You're at the Black Order." Allen rubbed Jade's head and notices that she's confuse. Everyone heard a stomach growled and looked at Jade, who was blushing of embarrassment.

~Time skip: two weeks~

**(A/N: Don't worry people I'm doing the adopting scene in this chapter and Jade is still five years old until the end of this chapter.)** "Want to play a game?" Yao asked as everyone was relaxing and nothing to do. "What type of game?" Jade said with excitement in her eyes. "Hide and go Seek" Yao said as he smiled that Jade's excitement and everyone agreed expect one.

**(A/N: Link went back to Levelier for a few days.)** "Leave me out of it" Kanda said to everyone. Kanda was about to leave and go meditate but felt someone pulling his jacket. Kanda looks down and saw Jade it was. "Oi brat let go" Kanda said to Jade.

"No until you play with us" Jade said with determine eyes to Kanda. Kanda looks at Jade and notices she was doing the cute puppy look. He tried to look away but couldn't because he knew he lost against Jade's puppy eyes and finally answered "Fine."

Everyone hold their laughter because the event that just happen between Jade and Kanda. "Ok let's get this game started and Allen is the seeker" Said Lavi. "Fine, I'll count to fifty" Allen said as he started counting and everyone else started to hide.

"48… 49… 50, ready or not here I come" Allen yelled and started looking for everyone. After a two half hours, Allen found Yao, Lena lee, Krory, Miranda and Lavi. He search every where to find Kanda and Jade, except one, but still couldn't find them.

Allen decided to look at the training room to look for them. Allen entered the training room and started searching. Allen smiled at what he found because he saw Kanda and Jade sleeping together.

Also that Kanda was holding Jade in his Lap "Took you long enough, Moyashi." Kanda had his eyes open and got up while holding Jade. "It's Allen… Bakanda" Allen replied back softly and Kiss Kanda on the cheek.

Allen and Kanda heard giggling and look at Jade, who was awake. Jade started giggling as she saw Allen kiss Kanda's cheek. Allen and Kanda figured out why Jade was giggling and started feeling their cheeks getting hot.

"I saw mommy (Allen) kissing daddy's (Kanda) cheek" Jade as she got out of Kanda's hold. Allen and Kanda froze for a moment to process on what Jade said. Jade race out of the training room, giggling, also heard two yells "Wait, what the… Come back here!"

"It seems that Allen found them" Lavi said to everyone when they saw Jade running past them. Then saw Allen and Kanda ran past them and chasing after Jade. They knew that Jade call Allen and Kanda, her parents.

~Next two days~

"Where is she?" Allen was looking for Jade, his daughter, who was playing hide and seek with him. **(A/N: Allen and Kanda adopted Jade after she call them 'Mommy and Daddy' and ran out of the training room. Also being chase down and captured by Allen and Kanda.) ** Allen decided to look in the cafeteria for Jade.

As Allen entered the cafeteria, he notice that Jade was with Kanda and the others. "There you are, Jade" Allen got Jade and started tickling her. "Ah… *giggles* I give!" Jade yelled as she was getting tickled by her mommy.

Everyone (expect Kanda) started laughing at the scene. "Ah there you guys are" Komui came in the cafeteria with one of his potions in his hand. Everyone stop laughing and look at Komui.

"Onii-Chan, is that the real cure for Jade?" Lena lee asked. "This time I'm sure it is" Komui replied. Allen let go of Jade and got the cure out of Komui's hand and told Jade to drink it.

Jade took the potion from Allen and drank it. A puff of smoke covers Jade for a few minutes. Allen thought it was going to be sad that Jade is going to forget about the past two weeks.

The smoke cleared out and everyone saw Jade back to her original age. "Jade are you alright?" Komui asked. "Yeah, why… did something happen?" Jade replied back.

~Next day~

Allen and Kanda was a bit sad that Jade didn't call them 'Mommy and Daddy' and forgetting about the past two weeks. They entered the cafeteria and they saw Jade talking to their friends. Jade turns and looks over to Kanda and Allen, who were coming in the cafeteria.

Suddenly Jade glomp Allen and Kanda also yelled "Mommy and Daddy!" Allen and Kanda were surprise that first but then they were very Happy that Jade call them 'Mommy and Daddy' and remembering about the past two weeks.

~End of Chapter 18~

Assassin-Chan: Please comment/ review this chapter!


	19. Chap 19

**Chapter 19**

Kanda was meditating in the training room for an hour or so. Kanda felt a presence in the room and know all too well who it is. Kanda did a neck hold on the person and started talking. "You're years away to sneak up on me, Brat" Kanda smirk at his daughter, Jade.

"I was a bit closer than last time" Jade smiled at Kanda, her Daddy, and while in neck hold. Kanda lets go of Jade as he heard Allen's voice "So she tried to sneak up on you again?" Allen smiled at Kanda and Jade's daughter and father time. "I almost got Daddy too" Jade did a cute pout.

Jade ran to Allen and gave him a big hug. Kanda walked over to Allen and Jade. Jade look at Allen than at Kanda and saw a certain look on Kanda. "I just remembered something that I need to help Bookman with something." She said as walk out of the training room.

Before Jade left, she turns around and said "Also just make sure Mommy walk later and use a condom. ~~" Kanda smirked and Allen started to blush very much on what Jade said. Then she ran away laughing and hearing Allen yelled "Jade!" Kanda dragged Allen to his room to begin their 'sweet time' together.

~In the Black Order's Library: Afternoon~

Jade was reading all old records of the Black Order's history for three hours. **(A/N: She got the habit of reading old records from Bookman and it is her hobby too.) **She was getting very sleepy so she decided to take a nap on the sofa with Timcanpy. After a couple of minutes, Lavi came in the library and seeing Jade asleep (sleeping upright) on the sofa.

For some reason, Timcanpy was in a bookshelf after Jade fell asleep and flying around the library. The only reason Timcanpy is in the bookshelf it is because he is stuck. He saw Lavi coming in the library and sitting next to Jade.

**(A/N: I think you guys will like this scene. ~~)** Lavi walked over to Jade and sat next to her. He started to touch Jade's cheek and thinking how beautiful she looks. Suddenly he got closer to Jade's face, he's and Jade's lips were centimeters away from touching each other.

Then he kissed Jade, who was asleep, and parted away after 15 seconds. Lavi blush and panic because he just kiss Jade (who's asleep) out of nowhere. Lavi quickly but quietly left the library, not waking Jade up.

After a couple of minutes, Jade woke up blushing because Lavi just kissed her. Also she started to feel her heart beating faster *doki-doki*. She decided to ask Lena lee about this new emotion that she felt.

Timcanpy just happen to record the whole event; that just happen a moment ago. But he was still stuck in the bookshelf and was left behind by Jade. He realizes that he was going to in there for a while.

~At the Noah's house~

Rhode and Tykki were about to leave the mansion to do the special mission that Earl gave them. But before they left, the two of them headed towards Earl's room, so the Earl could talk to them before they left. As they went in Earl's room, they see him having 'Granny time' again.

Earl stops his 'Granny time' and turned around and saw Tykki and Rhode. "Rhode, Tykki-Pon; you're here good because I have something to give before the both of you leave for the mission~~" Earl smiling face became bigger and you could tell he was very excited about something.

"What is it, Mellinie?" Rhode said in a curious but excited tone. "Well Rhode, I found something in my studies that will help in this mission" Earl walks over to Tykki and handed him something. "Is it what I think is, Lord Earl?" Tykki looks at the item that the Earl handed him.

"Why yes it is Tykki-Pon~~" Earl answered Tykki's question. "I thought that you lost it after you know who betrayed us" Rhode said she looks at the item. "I did but found it again" Earl said.

Suddenly Earl had an evil face on with a creepy smile too. "We're one step closer in finding the Heart than those hateful exorcists~~." Earl started to laugh while Tykki and Rhode smiled an evil smile.

~Back at the Order~

Jade and Lavi were called in Komui's office for a mission together. "I see both of you are here" Komui look at jade and Lavi. "So why did you call us here, Komui- san?" Jade asked Komui but kind of knew what it was.

"I have a mission for you guys" Komui handed flies about the mission to Jade and Lavi. "You'll be going to Russia, tomorrow morning, and there's a rumor about the Akumas roaming around and Noahs looking for the Heart there." Komui explain the rest about the mission then dismiss both of them.

As Jade and Lavi walked down the Black Order's hall, Lavi started to speak. "Jade, since we partners in this mission; I'll protect you." Jade blush and started to stutter "Ba…Baka Usagi!" Jade walk headed from Lavi while she leaving him behind.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh a bit because of Jade's reaction. While Lavi was catching up to Jade, who was leaving him behind by a few feet. He knew that it was going be a long day tomorrow for the both of them.

~END of Chapter 19~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter and…*Gets cut off again*

Rhode and Twins: Please comment/review this chapter *hugs me* or mommy will not put any more chapters

Assassin-Chan: I told you not to cut me off and yet you guys did it again

Rhode and Twins: sorry mommy *Does puppy face*

Assassin-Chan: As long you're sorry *Hears a familiar voice*

Tykki: Honey~~~ I'm home! *Walks towards me*

Assassin-Chan: No! *Runs away*

Tykki: If you guys excuse me… I need to chase a certain someone *Chasing me*

Assassin-Chan: Why me!


	20. Chap 20

**Chapter 20**

At the London train station, Jade and Lavi got on their train that is headed to Russia. They entered to their cabin and Lavi started talking "So Jade, what do you think about this mission?" Jade looked at Lavi for a moment than spoke.

"Well… I'm not sure really about this mission for some reason" Lavi wondered why Jade was not sure about this mission. "Why is that, Jade?" Jade just shrug her shoulders as I don't know. **(A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long on this chapter.)**

An hour past, Jade fell asleep and with Timcanpy on top of her. Lavi couldn't help but feel a bit of jealous of Timcanpy as he watch them sleeping. Quickly Lavi shook his head and only think about the mission.

~Time Skip: Next day, Afternoon~

Jade with Timcanpy on her shoulder and Lavi arrived at Russia's train station. "Where do we start first, Lavi?" Jade looked at Lavi while waiting for an answer. "Let's start getting some information first."

"Ok, Lavi I'll go this way with Timcanpy and we meet back here in a hour, Deal?" Lavi agreed on what Jade said and then they went their separate ways to gather information. Jade started asking around the locals and didn't get any info.

Jade decided to head back to the spot that she and Lavi were going to meet up. As she was walking, she bumps into someone. "I'm sorry Mister, I didn't mean to bump into you" Jade looked at the person, who was wearing a tuxedo and a top hat.

**(A/N: Guess who?) **"It's quite alright, Miss" the male said as he tip his hat. "If you excuse me I need to go" Jade left the male and ran to the spot she was going to Lavi meet Lavi. The male watch Jade running until he couldn't see her anymore.

"Tykki, how come you are smirking?" Rhode, who came back from the candy shop with a huge lollipop, asked Tykki. Tykki turned to Rhode and spoke "Well, I found an exorcist just now and I think we're going to have too much fun in this mission." Tykki and Rhode started walking to their destination with an evil smile on their face.

Lavi was waiting for Jade, who was late about ten minutes to meet at the spot. After twenty minutes of waiting, Jade finally came running back to the spot. "I'm sorry for being late, found any information yet?" Jade asked Lavi while catching her breath.

"I found some information and did you found any information?" Lavi took out a note pad and show it to Jade. "I couldn't find any information" Jade took Lavi's note pad and started looking through it. For ten minutes, Jade looks through the note pad of Lavi's. Until she saw something about a cave that's a few miles inside of Russia's forest.

As Jade reading it about it's a dark area and how people enter the cave they never come back out of the cave. Lavi was waiting patiently for Jade to finish reading the information, he got. He notices it was getting late so he decided to that it's time to check in a hotel.

"Let's check into a hotel because it's already getting late" Lavi said to Jade. They found a hotel, ate dinner, and headed to bed. But before they went to bed, Jade called the Black Order with Timcanpy following her.

The phone line rang for a few minutes until someone on the other side of the phone line answered. "Hello, Komui speaking and who is calling" Komui answered the phone. "HI Komui, its Jade and I need to talk about something with you."

"What is it, Jade?" Komui stop what he was doing and Reever right next to him. "Well first, Lavi and I safely arrived at Russia also we gathered some information. Second, it's about this mission; I have this very strange feeling that something bad is going to happen.", Jade started but got interrupted by Komui, "What do you mean by that, Jade?"

"I really do not know, I just had this feeling since this morning" Jade paused for a moment. "Also that Lavi got some information that there's a cave that's been rumored a dark area and people who entered the cave never come back out inside Russia's forest. Tomorrow, Lavi and I are going to check it out and I was hoping that you could send us some back up just in case." There was silence for a moment until Komui spoke, "Ok, I'll send some back up to you guys."

"Thanks Komui" Jade hang up the phone and went to bed. Komui hang up the phone and Reever asked a question. "What did Jade say, Komui?" Komui looks at Reever and answered Reever's question "well, She and Lavi arrived safely at Russia but for some reason. she has a feeling that something bad is going in the mission also she wants some back up."

"I see, who are you going to send?" Reever looks at Komui. Couple of minutes has past; until Komui spoke "Get Allen and Kanda in here right now, Reever." Reever went to get Allen and Kanda while Komui was thinking about what Jade had said in the phone.

~End of Chapter 20~

Assassin-Chan: I'm again so very sorry for taking so long for this chapter.

Kanda: No Duh Shortie, I bet you got freaking lazy again.

Allen: Kanda, that's not nice!

Kanda: Well it's fucking true, the freaking shortie… *Gets knock out by me*

Allen: O.o *sees dark aura around me*

Assassin-Chan: *clams down * Allen do the disclaimer with me, please

Allen: Ok

Assassin-Chan and Allen: Please review and comment this chapter and HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	21. Chap 21

**Chapter 21**

An certain Moyashi was eating his meal while an BaKanda was sipping tea. After ten minutes past, Reever came in the cafeteria and went towards Allen and Kanda. "There you guys are, Komui needs you guys in his office right now." Then Allen and Kanda followed Reever to Komui's office and both of them were wondering what Komui wanted with them.

As they entered into Komui's office, Allen and Kanda saw that Komui had a serious face on than his usual expression. "So Komui, what is it that you need?" Allen asked Komui in a curious tone. There was silence for couple of minutes, until Komui started talking "Well first, Jade called twenty minutes ago that she and Lavi safely arrived at Russia."

"And that she and Lavi are going to investigate a cave that's rumored a dark area and that when people who go in never come back out." Komui was still talking but got interrupted by Kanda, "What the hell it got to do with us?" Kanda got slap at the back of his head by Allen for interrupting Komui. "Second, Jade wants some back up to be sent to their location because for some reason she has this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen in the mission; so I'll be sending you two to Russia tomorrow morning."

Komui dismiss them and started to get the same feeling that Jade is having, that something bad is going to happen. He just hope that nothing bad really happens to Jade and Lavi in the mission. Also hope that Allen and Kanda arrive in time to help Jade and Lavi, anything bad does happen in the mission. **(A/N: ha Kanda got slap... he totally deserve it too XD) **

~Time skip: Russia in the mid- morning~

Jade and Lavi left the hotel and started to head towards the cave that's few miles inside the Russia's forest. Then they were walking in the streets of Russia and they didn't know that they were being watch by someone. "Heh, Tykki was right it is going to be fun" Rhode was watching Jade and Lavi, on Lero again who was 'borrowed' from the Earl.

Rhode decided its time to meet up with Tykki in the cave, that Jade and Lavi are heading to. Rhode started to leave with a huge smirk on her face, that you could tell that she was very excited. Also to have fun with her and Tykki's new playing toys in a little while.

Jade and Lavi were inside of Russia's forest and a mile way from the cave and decided to make or think up a plan. Just in case something bad really does happen, "So have any plans, Lavi?" Jade looks at Lavi and waiting for an answer from him. After a minute past, Lavi spoke "Well, if something bad does happen while we're on the cave... just be ready to be in action."

Then both of them slowly and carefully entered the cave and nothing happen yet. As they walk inside the cave, they lit a torch so they could see while walking in the cave. All they could heard around them were noises of bats and mouses.

~Scene switch~

_Flashback: Komui was talking to Allen and Kanda about the mission in Russia in the canals of the Black Order. Before Allen and Kanda left, Komui started saying something to Allen "Allen, if anything bad does happen; I give you permission to use the Ark." Then Komui wave good bye to Allen and Kanda as they left through the canals of the Black Order on a boat. : End of Flashback.  
_

Allen was looking out the window of the room in the train heading to Russia, that was two hours away. Kanda was staring at Allen and know that Allen was worrying for Jade and Lavi also he did too. "Oi Moyashi, get some sleep it's going a while until we get to Russia" Kanda watch Allen getting some sleep and he decided to get some sleep as well.

~Scene switch~

Jade sat down on a huge stone to rest for a little while as she and Lavi were a bit deep inside the cave. Lavi sat down next to Jade and started talking "I think we should head back to the hotel." "I think you're right, lets come back tomorrow" Jade and Lavi were heading back to the Hotel until they got got ambush by Akumas of Level twos and a level three.

"Heh... We seem to have some exorcists to play with" One of the level two Akumas said while looking at Jade and Lavi. **(A/N: Timcanpy is still with Jade and Lavi in the Cave.)** Jade and Lavi were back to back against each other while looking at all the Akumas that are surrounding them.

"Ready for action, Jade?" Lavi Look with the corner of his eyes at Jade. "Oh yeah, I'm ready for action, Lavi" Jade replied back to Lavi's question. Then they both activated their innocence and attack the Akumas and the Akumas did the same.

As they battle against the Akumas, they were going deeper into the cave until they got to the huge area of the cave. Suddenly the Akumas stopped attacking Jade and Lavi. Both Lavi and Jade were confuse by the Akumas stopped attacking them.

Then they heard a voice/ laughter "Heh heh... We been waiting for you exorcists." Lavi and Jade turned around and saw two people in front of them also standing next to Akumas. Lavi know that these two people were not normal people in front of him and Jade were Noahs.

"Who are you?" Jade yelled at the two people, who she did not know that they are Noahs yet. "I see that you do not know about us; I guess we need to introduce ourselves, Road" Tykki said as he looks at Lavi and Jade then to Rhode.

~End of chapter 21~

Allen: We hope that you like this chapter and that... *gets interrupted by Kanda"

Kanda: Where in the fucking hell is that fucking shortie! *piss off*

Allen: Why? *sees very dark aura *

Kanda: I'm going to Kill that fucking shortie *hears footsteps*

Assassin-Chan: Yo everyone... whats up? *notices Kanda is mad*

Kanda: Heh you are so die shortie *activates Mugen*

Assassin-Chan: Oh crap *runs away from Kanda*

Kanda: Come back here Shortie! *starts chasing me*

Allen: Please review and comment this chapter also Assassin-Chan likes to thank all those who are following her *Hears me shouting*

And if you excuse me I need to stop Bakanda from killing Assassin-Chan... Kanda stop trying to killing Assassin-Chan!


	22. Chap 22

** Chapter 22**

_Recap: __Then they heard a voice/ laughter "Heh heh... We been waiting for you exorcists." Lavi and Jade turned around and saw two people in front of them also standing next to Akumas. Lavi know that these two people were not normal people in front of him and Jade were Noahs._

_"Who are you?" Jade yelled at the two people, who she did not know that they are Noahs yet. "I see that you do not know about us; I guess we need to introduce ourselves, Rhode" Tykki said as he looks at Lavi and Jade then to Rhode : End of Recap.  
_

"I think you're right, Tykki" Rhode said with a huge smirk on her face. "Well Missy, I'm Tykki Mikk... the Noah of Pleasure" Tykki tip his hat while talking. "And I'm Rhode Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams" Rhode lean on Lero, who kept saying lero lero. Jade just stared at Tykki and Rhode for a couple of minutes until she started talking.

"I never thought that I would actually meet Noahs and one has to be pedophile looking" Jade just had poker face while saying that. Lavi, Tykki, and Rhode just stare at Jade. Suddenly Rhode started laughing so much that her laughter echoed off the walls of the cave. **(A/N: I had too put this.) **

Rhode spoke while laughing "She... Ha ha... Called you... ha... pedophile looking, Tykki... Ha ha." Lavi couldn't believe that Jade just called the Noah of Pleasure, pedophile looking, but he got to admit its funny though. Tykki was just annoyed of Rhode's laughter and that Jade called him, pedophile looking.

"What's your name, Missy?" Tykki asked Jade, who still has a poker face. "It's Jade Kanda Walker, not Missy!" Jade answered Tykki's questions but still on her guard. Rhode stop laughing and said " Did you just say Walker?" Rhode and Tykki stared at Jade with a little smirk, while Lavi had a bad feeling coming on.

**(A/N: Just be patient people, I'm just setting up the suspension for the fight scene. Also that I'm going to make Tykki do something and something with Lavi. To give you guys a heads up/ hint.)**

~Scene switch~

Allen and Kanda were mad as hell and could not believe that the train to Russia, that they were on, had sight delay because of one problem. The train was being robbed by bandits of four and everyone including Allen and Kanda was being hostages in the cargo cart. "Oi Moyashi, help me deal with these guys" Kanda whispered to Allen in a serious/ mad tone.

"Ok" Allen replied to Kanda and they both carefully sneak away from the group hostages and hid themselves between the cargo. Two of the bandits were leaning against the cargo that where Allen and Kanda were hiding behind. Slowly Allen and Kanda grabbed the two bandits and beating/ knocking the crap out of them; two down and two more to get.

"Go and find the two idiots" the leader of the bandits said to his friend. "Fine, but they are probably having a smoke outside" the bandit went to go find his companions while leaving the leader behind by himself. An hour past, the bandit leader was annoy that his friends were not back and went to go find them without knowing what was going to happen to him in a bit.

The leader went into the cargo cart and look around the cart to find his friends. He saw something sticking out of the cargo stuff and went to go check it out. He was surprise to see his friends knock/ beat up and tied up "What the hell happen?" Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders then slowly turned and saw a evil smirking Allen and Kanda at him.

After a couple of seconds past, all four bandits were tied up/ scared for a lifetime by Kanda and Allen. Then the bandits were taking by the cops to jail while Allen and Kanda were being thank by everyone for saving them. The train started going to back to it's regular schedule and heading to Russia. Allen just hope that he and Kanda are not too late to help Jade and Lavi.

~Scene switch: at Russia~

Rhode and Tykki were amused as they were watching Jade and Lavi fighting against the Akumas. They decided to join in on the fun to play with the exorcists or 'play toys'. Tykki unleash his teezes, so does Rhode with her candles, to Lavi and Jade and our exorcist notices this and quickly dodge the teezes/ candles while battling Akumas.

It got a lot more harder for Lavi and Jade, they both are now fighting against Akumas and Noahs also that both of them are getting tired and lose strength fast. "Ha, I'm having so much fun!" Rhode threw more of her candles at Jade and Lavi. "I know what you mean" Tykki started battling Lavi, who defeated some of the Akumas.

Jade notice that Lavi was battling Tykki, the Noah of pleasure, and there are only three Akumas left. Then finally there was only one Akuma left and was a level three. Jade quickly charge to the level three Akuma and the Akuma quickly charge to Jade. The Akuma quickly shot it's bullets at Jade but the attack failed because Jade dodged every bullets of the Akuma's.

She quickly got close to the Akuma and completely destroy it with her innocence. As Jade destroyed the level three Akuma, Rhode was impress that Jade just did and she decided to send some of her candles to Jade for the fun of it. Lavi notices what Rhode was going to do to Jade; 'Oh no' Lavi thought and quickly use his signature move on Tykki then ran to Jade.

Tykki quickly protect himself from Lavi's signature move, Flaming serpent, and notices Lavi wasn't in front of him anymore. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I did not put the correct signature move of Lavi's , right.) **Jade did not see Rhode's candles heading towards her until she heard Lavi calling her " Jade, Watch out!"**  
**

Jade just stood in shock as she saw blood in front of her and not just any blood, it was Lavi's blood. "Damn, the rabbit had to ruin my fun... oh well" Rhode smirk at this and so did Tykki. "Hmm... it seems that the little Missy is in shock, guess we have to change that" Tykki looks at Rhode than to Jade, who was holding Lavi.

Jade quickly recovered from her state of shock and took out a smoke bomb, then threw the smoke bomb to confuse Tykki and Rhode. As the smoke bomb covered/ surrounded Jade, she took Lavi over her shoulders and ran to a safer place in the cave. "I see, that she wants to play hide and go seek... guess we need to go and find them, Tykki" Rhode looks at Tykki and already knows the answer.

As Jade took Lavi over her shoulders and trying to look a place to hide, she found a place to hide from the Noahs to the time being. Timcanpy was hovering over Jade and Lavi, worrying about them. "Tim, go and find our back up then bring them back here; Go now!" Jade saw Timcanpy leaving in a hurry out the cave and bring the back up to their location.

Then Jade started to bandaging and cleaning Lavi up to stop his bleeding.

~End of Chapter 22~

YAO: We hope you like this chapter and please comment/ review this Chapter

Jade: And Assassin-Chan is having a contest to write or an idea for the next chapter... so please submit/enter by messaging to Assassin-Chan!

Allen and Lavi: The deadline is to Dec. 17, 2012!

YAO: *Turns to Allen* So Allen what happen to A-Chan?

Jade and Lavi: Yeah, what happen?

Allen: *sweat drops* let's just say that Kanda is giving Assassin-Chan... some of Komui's potions to her to drink

YAO, Jade and Lavi: *starts praying for Assassin-Chan*


	23. Chap 23

**Chapter 23**

_~ Recap: As Jade took Lavi over her shoulders and trying to look a place to hide, she found a place to hide from the Noahs to the time being. Timcanpy was hovering over Jade and Lavi, worrying about them. "Tim, go and find our back up then bring them back here; Go now!" Jade saw Timcanpy leaving in a hurry out the cave and bring the back up to their location._

_Then Jade started to bandaging and cleaning Lavi up to stop his bleeding. End of Recap~_

It's been two hours since Timcanpy left to find the back up, while Jade and Lavi were hiding from the Noahs. Jade looks over to Lavi, who was now bandaged up and wasn't bleeding anymore. She took off her jacket, folding and put it under Lavi's head; she started to recall what just happen two hours ago and blame herself for not paying attention on what was happening around her also causing Lavi to get injured. She decided to get the Noahs by surprise before they find her and Lavi.

**(A/N: I had a bit of trouble of starting this.)**

"I have to take care of something, Lavi... I promise to come back" Jade kissed Lavi than went to look for the Noahs. Jade search and search for Noahs while being on her guard then suddenly candles were shooting at Jade. Quickly Jade dodged the candles and saw two familiar people, "Well well, I guess we found the Missy" Tykki smirked. "You're right Tykki" Rhode smirked while looking at Jade that she and Tykki were getting hated glare from Jade.

"Aw~~ I see someone is mad, guess we have change that, right Tykki? " Rhode looks over to Tykki. "Yes, we should and I know the perfect way" Tykki and Rhode had an evil look and smile on their faces. Jade quickly activated her innocence and started battling with Tykki and Rhode.

~Scene switch~

Allen and Kanda finally reach Russia and were a little bit tired from the train ride but quickly started looking around for Jade and Lavi. For a while, they search all over the town of Russia but had no luck on finding Jade and Lavi. So they decided to take a quick break to catch their breath and figure out where to find Jade and Lavi. Suddenly they saw something golden zip right pass them and they had the 'what the fuck' face.

**(A/N: Guess who? and I'm sorry, if I'm using the word quickly too much. )**

"Kanda, did you just saw the same thing I did?" Allen looks over to his lover. "I did" Kanda replied back, while they saw the golden thing come flying back to them. It was Timcanpy and was happy to see them but had to bring them back to Jade and Lavi where, quickly. "Tim, I'm so glad to see you but do you know where Jade and Lavi are?" Timcanpy nodded his head as a yes and started taking Kanda and Allen to the cave where Lavi and Jade are. Allen just hope that they are not too late to help.

~Scene switch~

"I'm impress Missy" Tykki started, "I did not think that you last this long." Tykki smirked that the reaction that Jade had and Rhode was having fun as well with Jade. Jade was very tired, while battling with Tykki and Rhode, with many cuts all over her body and barely standing. "Aw~~ She's tired and I think we should help her go to sleep, What do you think Tykki?"

"I think we should, Rhode" Then Rhode and Tykki send their final attack to Jade, who was about to be killed. Jade closed her eyes and was ready for the impact from Tykki/Rhode's attack but it did not came though. She slowly open her eyes and saw two familiar people also she could not help but smile a bit "You guys came, Tim did it."

Timcanpy flew quickly back to the cave with Allen and Kanda running behind him. Allen and Kanda kept following Timcanpy while entered into the cave and founded Lavi, covered bandages but no Jade. "Lavi is here but where's Jade?" After Allen asked that, both him and Kanda heard familiar voices "Aw~~ She's tired and I think we should help her go to sleep, What do you think Tykki?" "I think we should, Rhode." then quickly followed the voices into the particular area of the cave.

**(A/N: I know this a 'eh' scene)**

Then they saw Tykki and Rhode were going to finish Jade off but quickly activated their innocence and block the attack. "Well, if it isn't Allen Walker and Kanda Yu" Rhode and Tykki smirked that this while getting a hated glare from Allen and Kanda. "It seems that we have to cut this meet short, so we be leaving" Tykki said as he and Rhode left through Rhode's door.

Our fellow exorcists watch the Noahs leaving through an heart shape door while leaving them in the cave. Suddenly there was loud thud noise and Allen and Kanda turned around and saw Jade on the ground. "Jade!" Allen yelled as he and Kanda went to Jade, who fell from exhaustion. Allen open the Ark then started entering it while carrying Jade on his back and Kanda did the same thing with Lavi.

~Time Skip: a month later~

It's been an month since the incident in Russia and both Jade and Lavi recovered from their injures and everyone is getting ready for Christmas time, that was two weeks away, by finishing the last minute things. "So Jade, what are you going to give Lavi for Christmas?" Yao said as he was amused by Jade's reaction from his question."What do you mean?" Jade asked Yao while blushing at his question.

"Come on Jade, I know that you have feelings for him for awhile now also from Lenalee" Yao was waiting for Jade, his best friend to reply back. Jade even blush more because from what Yao just said and that Lenalee told him about her feelings for Lavi. "I don't know what to give him" Jade sighed that this cause she really want to give something special to Lavi for Christmas.

"Well you could always make something from your heart to give him as a present" Yao said as he looks at Jade. Jade looks at Yao for awhile then just thought of something "If you excuse me, I have to do something." Then Jade left, while Yao smiled at this then said "I wonder how this will work out?"

~End of Chapter 23~

Assassin-Chan: I hope that you guys like this chapter and please Review and Comment this chapter

Allen,Lavi,Yao, Jade, Twins and Rhode: Hi Assassin-Chan~~! *Sees my neko ears and tail*

Allen: Kanda? *Sees me nodding yes*

Assassin-Chan: I really want to get back that him *Evil aura surrounds me*

Lavi: Well just get him back later because we have the party to go to, remember?

Assassin-Chan: oh yeah *clams down* before we leave have to do something *looks at Allen and the others*

Everyone: Merry Christmas every buddy!


	24. Chap 24

**Chapter 24**

_~Recap: "Well you could always make something from your heart to give him as a present" Yao said as he looks at Jade. Jade looks at Yao for awhile then just thought of something "If you excuse me, I have to do something." Then Jade left, while Yao smiled at this then said "I wonder how this will work out?" : End of Recap~_

Everyone was quickly finishing their work and other stuff before the Black Order's Christmas party that was a few days away. Also there's some people on the Order that are furiously getting gifts for their friends and love ones, Jade was one of those people. The only different with Jade is that she was making gifts for everyone including Lavi's gift.

"Yay, I'm done!" Jade jumped around happily in her room as she finish the gifts, she was making. Timcanpy was in the room as well and just watch Jade making gifts also jumping around happily on her bed. Jade stop jumping happily and thought of what Yao said that Lenalee told him about her having feels for Lavi and thought back when she told Lenalee about it.

**(A/N: I'm referring back to Chapter 19...Remember the library scene?)**

~Flashback: Jade was in front of Lenalee's room and was hesitating to knock the door for an good five minutes. After five minutes past, She knock on Lenalee's door and heard foot steps coming towards the other of the door. "Hey Jade, what's up?" Lenalee opened her door and saw Jade outside of her room and wondered what from needed her.

"Hey Lenalee, can I talk to you about something?" Jade looks down on to the ground and waiting for Lenalee to let her in the room. "Sure, what is it?" Lenalee asked Jade as she let Jade into the room and curious what Jade wanted to talk about. "Well it's about this emotion that I always get when I'm near Lavi" Jade started, "And it not always this intense like the other emotions I have or when I'm near other people. I don't know what it is either. "

Lenalee stared at Jade for a couple of minutes while not saying nothing. "To me, it sounds like love" Lenalee saw Jade's reaction as a 'I don't get you' face and started explaining but interrupted by Jade . "I don't get what you mean Lenalee, if it is love then why it's different than my love towards everyone else? Jade was getting confuse by this.

"This love is different than the love you give to everyone else" Lenalee started, "the love that you feel is something that you only have when you near someone you really care about." Jade finally gets what Lenalee meant about love and started feeling her face getting hot. She knew that she was blushing and was going to regret of saying it "I'm in love with Lavi." : End of Flashback~

~Scene switch: Noahs mansion~

Tykki was in his room laying on his bed and thinking about the last mission he had and about Jade. **(A/N: Tykki, you are really pedophile =.=) **He thought how Jade impress him by lasting so long in their battle also that she had guts to call him 'Pedophile looking'. Not only that, he and Rhode found that Jade could really be the true holder of the HEART by her birth mark and the item that the Earl gave them, that was a necklace that belong to the HEART.

**(A/N: I'm giving you guys a hint about the HEART.) **Tykki remembering what happen an month ago when he and Rhode told the Earl about what happen during their mission. The Earl and other Noahs got were amuse by the report.

~Flashback: "Oh Mellinie~~ We're back!" Rhode yelled as she and Tykki entered the mansion through her heart shape door. "Welcome back Tykki, Rhode and how was the mission?" Earl said as he and other Noahs were in the room when Rhode's heart shape door appeared. "We fought with Bookman junior and a new exorcist name Jade Kanda Walker in Russia." Rhode continued to talk about the mission in Russia and was going to make Tykki very piss off.

"Not only that she called Tykki 'Pedophile looking' with a straight face!" Rhode started cracking up and so did other Noahs while Lulubell, Sheryl and Earl just smirked at this. Tykki groan and knew that he wasn't going to hear the end of this especially from Rhode and the Twins. "Other than what she called me; She has the birth mark on her right hip."

Tykki grab a piece of paper, pencil and started drawing the birth mark that Jade has on her right hip. Then he handed the paper that had the drawing of what Jade's birth mark look like to Earl. The Earl smiled as he sees the drawing "Good work Tykki-Pon~~ , I think our search of the HEART is about to be over." : End of Flashback~

~Scene switch: Black Order's Christmas party~

Everyone was having a great time at the party as they handed out their gifts to their friends and loved ones. "Here you go Mommy,Daddy, these are for you" Jade handed Allen and Kanda their gifts also seeing them opening it. "Thank you Jade, I love it" Allen hugged his daughter as a thank you for the gift he got and Kanda did the same thing.

**(A/N: Allen and Kanda's gift from Jade was scarves with gloves.)**

Few hours past and everyone, well not Jade, handed all the gifts that they had. Jade has not give her gift to Lavi yet because she did know how to give it to him. Lenalee and Yao notice that Jade hasn't giving her gift to Lavi yet and thought of a plan to help Jade "Lenalee, I have a plan that will help Jade."

Yao whispered his plan to Lenalee then they both started doing the plan with mischievous smiles on their faces. "Okay everyone, time for some karaoke singing!" Yao yelled the announcement, then after couple of people singing later. "Now our next singer is Jade!" Jade knew that Lenalee and Yao set this up to help her and sighed that she had no other choice but to go up.

Jade looks Yao and Lenalee, who were smiling mischievously, while grabbing the microphone and waiting for music to play. Jade took a huge breath in as the music started playing. Jade breath out and started to sing while doing a little dance.

_** I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_  
_** I still feel your touch in my dreams**_  
_** Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**_  
_** Without you it's hard to survive**_

Jade close her eyes and stood in one place for a moment then open her eyes and started dancing again. Everyone was stunned by Jade's voice because her voice sound like a goddess voice. Lavi notices that Jade was looking right that him and he also notices something by Jade's tone of her voice.

_** 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_  
_** And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_  
_** Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_  
_** I want this to last**_  
_** I need you by my side**_

_** Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_  
_** And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_  
_** Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_  
_** I can't let you go**_  
_** I want you in my life**_

_** Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**_  
_** They wipe away tears that I cry  
**_

_** The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall**_

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_  
_**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**_  
_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_  
_**I want this to last**_  
_**I need you by my side**_

_**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**_  
_**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_  
_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_  
_**I can't let you go**_  
_**I want you in my life**_

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_  
_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_  
_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_  
_**I want this to last**_

**I**_** need you by my side**_

The music stopped and everyone cheered/applause for Jade then she left the stage. "That was a great song, Jade" Lavi said as he lean against a pillar waiting for Jade. "Thanks Lavi, well if you excuse me I had to go somewhere" Jade said with a small smile while not trying to blush in front of Lavi. Jade pass Lavi and was about to go back to where her parents are but stop because of what Lavi said.

"That song was for me, wasn't it...Jade?" Lavi knew that he was right because he saw Jade blushing. Jade turned around and walk towards Lavi then stop a feet away from him. "You're right and there's something that I have to tell you" Jade started, "I'm...I'm in love with you!" Jade sees that Lavi is just staring at her. Jade was about to walk a way from Lavi until Lavi grab one of her arms and pulls her into a kiss.

~End of Chapter 24~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter because It's my longest chapter ever and please comment/review it!

Tykki: Also that Assassin-Chan is making a new D.G.M. story

Assassin-Chan: Tykki, that was suppose to be a secret!

Tykki: Sorry *smirks*

Assassin-Chan: whatever *sighs* what done, is done

Assassin-Chan and Tykki: HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2013!


	25. Chap 25

**Chapter 25**

_~RECAP: "I'm...I'm in love with you!" Jade sees that Lavi is just staring at her. Jade was about to walk a way from Lavi until Lavi grab one of her arms and pulls her into a kiss. : end of Recap~  
_

Jade was in a state of shock as Lavi was kissing her, then she closed her eyes and wrap her arms around Lavi's neck while kissing him back. After a minute past, both of them broke part while Jade asked Lavi something "So does this mean you love me too?" "Yup!" Lavi answered with a goofy smile that made Jade giggled a bit then walk back to everyone else was while holding hands.

As they entered the cafeteria while holding hands, they notice that all lights were off until a spot light shine on them. "Give it up for the new couple, Jade and Lavi!" Yao and Lenalee said simultaneity while everyone, well two certain people didn't, cheers and whistled to congratulate the new couple. **(A/N: I know you guys know who didn't cheered for Lavi and Jade.)**

Then everyone started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" and Lavi pulled Jade into a kiss again for the second and everyone cheered. They broke the kiss and Jade spoke "Lavi, I think you better start running." "What do you mean... oh crap" Lavi looks towards where Jade was pointing and saw a very piss off Allen and Kanda.

**(A/N:** **You're in for it now, Lavi *smirks*)**

Lavi gave a quick kiss on Jade's cheek and started running away from piss off Allen and Kanda, who had activated their innocence. "Come back here, you are so are so dead Lavi/ Baka Usagi!" Allen and Kanda started chasing Lavi and trying to kill him. "You are not going to stop them?" Link asked her while standing next to her and Jade replied "Maybe."

~Time Skip: February~

It's seven in the morning, Jade was still sleeping in her bed until she woke up by a kiss from her boyfriend with a smile "Morning Lavi." "Morning Jade, ready to get some breakfast?" Lavi smiled a he sees his girlfriend nodding her head as a yes. Then they both walk out of the room and headed to the cafeteria while holding each others hand.

A couple of minutes later, they got their food from Jerry and sat at the table where Allen and everyone else was at."So have you guys heard the news?" Yao said as he was eating his sweet bread. "What news?" Miranda asked while everyone else is looking at Yao and waiting for him to answer. "That some big business person is coming here, tomorrow to look around at the Black Order."

"Do you know the name of the person?" Lavi asked because he also everyone else wanted to know. "It's William Blackthorn" After Yao said that, everyone heard glass shattering and turn to direction of the sound. They found out that it came from Jade, she the one who caused it and notice she had a scared look on her face. "Jade, what's wrong" Allen was worrying for his daughter well being.

**(A/N: Jade's ex-owner is only going to be in this chapter and a bit of the next chapter.)**

"I'm fine, it just that I know William Blackthorn " Jade started to look like her usual self but still had a scared look on her face. Everyone notices that Jade had her hand over her scar and started to speak. "William Blackthorn was my owner, who gave me this scar, before meeting General Cross and coming to the Black Order."

Lavi puts his over Jade's shoulder and spoke "Don't worry Jade, if he tries to hurt you in any way, all of us will beat him to death." Jade looks at Lavi, who had a cheesy smile, then at everyone else that had the same expression as well as Lavi. Jade smiled and said "Thank you so much everyone."

~Next Day~

Everyone was on their best behavior for the big business person, William Blackthorn. Even thought they wanted to punch him in the face so bad because of what he did to Jade. Komui was showing/ giving a tour to William blackthorn because no one else wanted to do it and he knew why too. After an hour or so Komui finish the tour around the Black Order and were back inside his office.

"How did you like the tour, Mr. Blackthorn?" Komui lee asked Blackthorn as both of them sat down, cross each other, on chairs. "The tour was very interesting and enjoyable, but there is something that I want to ask." Then Komui notices the tone that Blackthorn use in his voice and Komui was going to regret asking "What is it you want to ask?"

"I freaking want punch that guy!" Yao yelled while messing up his hair in frustration and everyone else nodded their head in agreeing with Yao on his comment. After that they were just drinking tea and eating snacks. Then they stop what they were doing and saw Komui and Blackthorn coming in the cafeteria and notices Komui's face expression wasn't good.

"I see everyone is here and Mr. Blackthorn wants to announce something " Komui said has he sees everyone's expression. Everyone didn't like that on want was going to happen and either did Jade. "I'm here to take back what is mine" Blackthorn points to Jade, who has a shock expression. "No way in hell that you're going to take Jade!"

~End of Chapter 25~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this Chapter!

Allen, Lavi and Tykki: So please comment and review this Chapter!


	26. Chap 26

**Chapter 26  
**

_~Recap: "I'm here to take back what is mine" Blackthorn points to Jade, who has a shock expression. "No way in hell that you're going to take Jade!" : End of Recap~_

Allen glares with hatred at Blackthorn, after he yelled, then had pulled the Jade behind him to protect her. Jade was frighten and holds tight on Allen's shirt while trying to calm down. "Oh I can take her because I own her" William blackthorn held up and shows everyone the document that says that he owns Jade. "No" Jade said as she was still behind Allen "What did you said?" Blackthorn was started to get annoyed and mad.

**(A/N: Don't worry people, something bad will happen to Jade's ex-owner.)  
**

"I said no and there's no way I'm going with you" Jade went in front of her mommy (Allen) and looks straight to Blackthorn. Blackthorn was just on his last nerve and spoke "I'll said this one more time, you're going with me." "No" Jade said sternly and then the next thing, she knew was that she was Allen on the ground bleeding and hearing Blackthorn laughing.

Kanda was about to beat up Blackthorn but he didn't think that his daughter, Jade to beat him to it. Jade snap with anger and started beating the hell out of Blackthorn and no one stopped her. While Jade was beating her ex-owner, Kanda and Komui went over to Allen and started to clean off his blood and bandage him up. Then Jade slammed Blackthorn up against the wall and spoke "Now I want you leave the Black Order and never never come back here, if you do I would not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

Jade pick up the document and tear it into thousand little pieces while the Black Order guards took William Blackthorn away and send him back to Green Valley. "What happen... Wait where's Jade!?" Allen woke up and panicking because he didn't see Jade until She kneeling down in front of him. "Jade, thank...ouch..." Allen could only said that much because Jade pulled very hard on his cheeks with head down. "You're an idiot...*hiccups* you know that, right?" Jade started crying and Allen couldn't help but hugged a Jade and said "I know."

Everyone couldn't but smile and happy on two things; Jade wasn't leaving their family and Jade's ex-owner got what he deserves after ten years.

~Noah's Mansion~

Tykki was reading a book, peacefully, in the family living room until he heard three familiar voices "Oh Mr. pedophile-looking!" The twins and Rhode smiled at Tykki, who was already annoyed. "What is it?" Tykki want to kill them so badly because they been calling him 'Mr. pedophile-looking' for two months now. "The Earl wants all of us in his studies in five minutes to talk about our next plan." Tykki and others started smiling madly and Tykki spoke "Shouldn't we get going then?"

~End of Chapter 26~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this very short chapter

Jade and Yao: And please review/ comment this chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Assassin-Chan: Okay I'm sorry my people for two...well make that three reasons.  
**

**First reason is that this isn't a real chapter for this story, it's just an author's note.  
**

**Second reason is that I'm really busy with school and other stuff...*Sees that Kanda is about to say something* Kanda if you are going to talk crap about me... I will make your Life living hell and make Jerry not to make your Soba ever again! *Glares at Kanda with evil/angry aura around me*  
**

**Kanda: *Shuts up and is very scared with a paled face*  
**

**Allen and everyone else: *Starts laughing very loud in the next room*  
**

**Assassin-Chan: Third reason, you guys will hate me or not for it, is that I'm taking a break from this story for a while but will continue my other DGM story "Walker Siblings"... So that's it, bye-bye.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_~Recap: Tykki was reading a book, peacefully, in the family living room until he heard three familiar voices "Oh Mr. pedophile-looking!" The twins and Rhode smiled at Tykki, who was already annoyed. "What is it?" Tykki want to kill them so badly because they been calling him 'Mr. pedophile-looking' for two months now. "The Earl wants all of us in his studies in five minutes to talk about our next plan." Tykki and others started smiling madly and Tykki spoke "Shouldn't we get going then?" : end of recap~  
_

**(A/N: This chapter is going to be mostly be about the NOAHS until the end.)**

"Good everyone is here~~" Earl said as Tykki, Rhode and the twins entered in his studies. As everyone was seated, Earl kept talking "As we all know that we been searching for The Heart for years with no luck but..." Earl got interrupted by Rhode , who was getting hyper "But what, Earl!?" "I'm just getting to that Rhode~~. As I was saying, but finding The Heart is closer than we thought."

Every Noah, besides the Earl, had a serious but confuse expression on their face. "What do you mean by that, Earl-sama?" Wisely asked the Earl while knowing the others wanted to asked the same thing. "Well Wisely-kun, I mean that our search for The Heart is most over because what Tykki reported two months ago."

The Earl smiled as he saw the reactions of all children's and Tykki was one to started to speak "You don't mean that it's Missy?" Tykki and other Noahs saw the Earl's facial expression, Earl started to speak. "That's right, Tykki-pon~~, I'm definitely sure that She is the holder of the HEART. Also that within few weeks from now, we will attack the Black Order and capture her while we are at it...get the 14th as well."

An hour past and the Earl just finish explaining the plan to his children then dismiss them. As the Noahs left his studies, the Earl started to talk to himself "Just you wait 14th, I'll get you and the HEART also destroy those filthy exorcists as well." Earl started laughing as he smiled that the idea of hearing the screams of the dying exorcist that him and the Noahs are killing.

Then the Earl started to make Akumas, powerful ones, to destroy the Black Order and capturing the Heart and 14th. He stopped for a moment and thought of something about the attack. But quickly forgot it and went back to making Akumas again.

~Scene switch: the Black Order~

"Come on...don't be mad at me, Jade" Lavi was apologizing to Jade, his girlfriend, who was at him for something that he did. "NO!" Jade yelled at Lavi, her boyfriend, who was now doing the puppy eyes to her. Everyone in the Black Order was at the side lines and watching Lavi, who was apologizing to Jade that was getting annoyed. Also that she reminded them of her parents.

**(A/N: by the way she is acting.)**

Jade was about to do something to Lavi until she heard a certain person's voice "Hmm, a lot has change when I left." Jade turned around and stared at the person with huge on her face as she yelled/ ran towards the person "CROSS!"

~end of chapter 28~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter. Also sorry for not updating for awhile, so please comment/review or put your opinion to this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

_~Recap: "Come on...don't be mad at me, Jade" Lavi was apologizing to Jade, his girlfriend, who was mad at him for something that he did. "NO!" Jade yelled at Lavi, her boyfriend, who was now doing the puppy eyes to her. Everyone in the Black Order was at the side lines and watching Lavi, who was apologizing to Jade that was getting annoyed. Also that she reminded them of her parents. Jade was about to do something to Lavi until she heard a certain person's voice "Hmm, a lot has change when I left." Jade turned around and stared at the person with huge smile on her face as she yelled/ ran towards the person "CROSS!" : end of Recap~ _

Jade smiled as she jumped up and hugged General Cross, who has been gone for couple of months, then he hugged Jade with a small smile on his face. Everyone (including Allen and Kanda who happen to be walking by) had a shock face that Cross was actually smiling a real one and not a evil one. "So what did the idiot do to make you mad at him?" Cross asked Jade as he put her down while seeing a annoyed/ mad expression on Jade's face.

"Well... Earlier today, we were at town to do some shopping for Jerry" , Jade started, "After a hour, we got almost every that Jerry needed from his list. I told Lavi to wait outside of the shop as I went into the shop to get the last thing on Jerry's list. Then when I came out of the shop, I saw some slut groping and kissing Lavi while he just stands there and not doing anything. After I scared off the freaking slut, he tries to make it up to me by buying me freaking underwear."

**(A/N: well someone is piss off and wonder where she learn to cuss *looks at her parents*)**

Lavi felt everyone's, including her Parent's, stares at him "Come on Jade,Please don't be mad at m..." That was all Lavi could say because Jade kick him where it hurts the most so hard that made the other males frighten. Then Jade just walked away and headed to the training room with Yao and Lena lee following her. "Stupid Rabbit!" Jade said repeatedly as she punches/ destroying the practice dummies into pieces to release some of her anger.

Yao and Lena lee just watch her while sitting in the sidelines. Jade finish releasing her anger at the dummies and went to lay down next to Lena lee and Yao. Then started speaking to his best friend "Jade, what's the real reason why you won't accept Lavi's apologize?"

~End of Chapter 29~

Assassin-Chan: Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry for taking to long for updating this story it's because of school and other stuff.

Kanda: Yeah right shor... *gets K.O. by me*

Assassin-Chan: please comment/ review or put a opinion on this chapter! Until next time~~~


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

Lavi felt everyone's, including her Parent's, stares at him "Come on Jade, Please don't be mad at m..." That was all Lavi could say because Jade kick him where it hurts the most so hard that made the other males frighten. Then Jade just walked away and headed to the training room with Yao and Lena lee following her. "Stupid Rabbit!" Jade said repeatedly as she punches/ destroying the practice dummies into pieces to release some of her anger.

**(A/N: ooo... that got to hurt ~~)**

Yao and Lena lee just watch her while sitting in the sidelines. Jade finish releasing her anger at the dummies and went to lay down next to Lena lee and Yao. Then started speaking to his best friend "Jade, what's the real reason why you won't accept Lavi's apologize?"

~Scene switch~

Cross smirked at what just happen and as Jade left, with Yao and Lena lee following her, then he turn to Lavi, who is on the ground due to pain. Kanda and Allen were surprise at Jade's language and action also that they were mad at Lavi for what he did. Cross looked down to Lavi and spoke "You are an idiot, she wasn't mad at all. Until you pissed her off." Lavi, with the other guys, look at him with a confuse expression on their faces. Cross continued talking "She's pissed off now also if you didn't notice her tone and body movement, you can tell that she is jealous." After saying that, Cross left and went to his room as he left Lavi in shock.

~Scene switch~

Lena lee looked at Jade, who turned stiff by Yao's question, then at Yao and asked "What do you mean by that, Yao-san?" Yao just smiled at Lena lee and Jade, who is now sitting up and glaring at him, and said "I mean that Jade usually forgives Lavi after he apologizes ,like a 100 times, and makes him do something to make it up to her." Lena lee spoke as she realize something after what Yao said "Now that you mention it she usually does, unless she is jealous?" Then Yao and Lena lee turned and smiled evilly at Jade, who is now blushing and scared at the same time.

"Oh Jade~~~" Yao and Lena lee, who are standing now, said at the same time as they got closer to her. Jade, who is standing now, walk a few steps back but Yao and Lena lee kept coming closer and closer towards her. Jade panic as her back hit the wall then she knew she had no other choice but to tell them. "Fine! I'm jealous of what the slut did to Lavi, Okay !? Because every time I tried to do that to him, he pushes me away then when the slut did that to him, he does nothing so I'm very jealous!"

Yao and Lena lee smiled as Jade finally confess on what she felt then they saw Jade's facial expression change to a embarrassment/mad and to see that Timcanpy was there and was smiling then left with Jade running after him. Timcanpy could hear Jade running/yelling after him as he flew very fast "Timcanpy, come back here and delete that video!"

Timcanpy flew even faster and lost Jade for a moment and found Lavi then showed Lavi the video. Lavi watches the video and seeing that Jade was jealous of what happen then sees Jade staring at him and then ran away from embarrassment. Lavi started running after Jade and capture her in his room by pinning her down on his bed "Jade..."

~End of chapter 30~


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_~Recap:Timcanpy flew even faster and lost Jade for a moment and found Lavi then showed Lavi the video. Lavi watches the video and seeing that Jade was jealous of what happen then sees Jade staring at him and then ran away from embarrassment. Lavi started running after Jade and capture her in his room by pinning her down on his bed "Jade..." :end of recap~ _

Jade was super embarrass by what Timcanpy did and that Lavi pinned her down/ capturing her on his bed and that he was talking to her and couldn't look at Lavi. "Jade... look at me." Lavi notice at Jade wasn't doing what he asked then he grab Jade's hands and pulled them away from her face. Lavi stared at Jade's face and Jade stared at Lavi but with a blush on her face.

"_Damn, why did she have to be so damn cute!_" Lavi said in his head while staring at her face. Then suddenly he hugged Jade and started talking "I'm sorry Jade...I didn't mean to push you away, it's because I was waiting until the time was right to do it with you." Jade felt guilty now for what she did to Lavi earlier then hugged him and started talking. "You are a Baka Usagi, but I guess you are mine Baka Usagi. Also I'm sorry that I kick your crouch, earlier."

** (A/N: Aww~~~ That is so cute and sweet!)**

Lavi couldn't help but smile at Jade on what she said then a few minutes later with out warning, they were having a very heated making out session. As they were very into their make out session, they took off their clothes one by one until they were completely naked. "Jade, are you sure that you want to do this?" Lavi asked Jade as he stare at her face and body. "I'm sure" Jade said as she smiled at him, then they were having their special 'sweet time' but they didn't know that Timcanpy was recording them.

~The next day~

It was nine o' clock in the morning and everyone, well not all , was eating breakfast or talking with each other. "I wonder if Jade and Lavi made up yet, what do you think Kanda?" Allen asked to his lover while they were sitting with their friends without Jade or Lavi there with them. "Che, the Baka Usagi better do it soon or not I'll kill him." Kanda had a evil smile on his face after saying that which was scaring everyone a bit but Cross and Allen.

Then Timcanpy came flying in the cafeteria and landed at the table where Allen and the others were. "Ah...Timcanpy, is there something that you want to show us?" Lena lee asked as they saw Timcanpy nodded his head. Then Timcanpy open his mouth and started showing a image.

_**~Image:**** "Jade, are you sure that you want to do this?" Lavi asked Jade as he stare at her face and body. "I'm sure" Jade said as she smiled at him, then they were having their special 'sweet time'. The scene change into where it show both Lavi and Jade reaching their climax and moaned each others' name "JADE/LAVI!". :End of**_** image~****  
**

Everyone, besides General Cross... who was smirking, had a very shocked expression on their faces. Also Allen and Kanda were really going to kill a certain stupid rabbit for taken their only daughter's v-card. "Ah... Yo, the two of you really put on a good show." After General Cross said that everyone turn their heads then saw Jade and Lavi, who were blushing red.

~end of chapter 31~

ASSASSIN-CHAN: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT AND PUT AN OPINION TOO~~


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

_~RECAP: Everyone, besides General Cross... who was smirking, had a very shocked expression on their faces. Also Allen and Kanda were really going to kill a certain stupid rabbit for taken their only daughter's v-card. "Ah... Yo, the two of you really put on a good show." After General Cross said that everyone turn their heads then saw Jade and Lavi, who were blushing red. :End Of Recap~ _

"Damn it, Timcanpy did you really had to show everyone?" Jade yelled at Timcanpy, who grinned in a yes towards Jade. "You are so very very dead BAKA USAGI/LAVI for taking our daughter's virginity!" Both Allen and Kanda yelled as they activated their innocence and was about to kill Lavi but Jade said something that stopped them. "It's not the first time that we did it, it actually the six time." Jade said as she saw her parent's shock face.

Jade continued to speak "Plus I would be mad if you kill my husband/ the father of my unborn child and you wouldn't want me to be mad at you...right?" Right there and then, everyone had a very shock expression on their faces and Yao, being her bestie, was the first one to break the silence "You are pregnant!?" "Yeah, A month and three weeks to be exact" Jade said with her 'So what?' face. She saw Allen, Kanda, and Lavi (the child part) stone-stiff then collapse out of shock because the news that they received from Jade.

**(A/N: interesting twist...right? )**

~Next week: Monday~

It's been a week since everyone received the news of Jade's pregnancy and that Allen and Kanda with Yao and Cross punish Lavi after they recovered from their shock. Also that Komui decided to dismiss missions for Jade, who is pregnant. "You can not be serious...But I don't want leave, I want to stay here with everyone" Jade said as she stared at her parents in shock because what they said. "We don't want you to be fighting or involved in the war that's coming soon and it's good for you and the baby." Allen said as he explain to his daughter, who is going to be living with Mother and Barba in Liver Pool until the war is over. "Fine, when do I leave?" Jade said in a sad tone, Allen and Kanda notice the sad tone that she was using. "In a few days" Kanda said and answering his daughter's question. He and Allen hate to see the sad expression on their daughter's face but they had no other choice to pick.

~SCENE SWITCH: NOAH'S MANSION~

The Earl and Noahs were in the dining room and a meeting that Earl asked them if they found or heard anything recently. "I just found out something very interesting about Allen's daughter..." Rhode said as she twirled her lollipop. "Well, Rhode, What is it?" Tykki said as he, including the other Noahs, got curious of what Rhode found about the little Missy (Jade). "Well~~ I found out that she happens to be three months pregnant and is leaving the Black Order in a few days" Then she ate her lollipop as everyone; besides Earl, Lulubell and Wisely; were utterly shock on the new. Then they heard a thump noise from Tykki's area and that he fell off his chair into the ground in shock of the news. "Aww~~ Tykki fainted in shock that his crush, on the little Missy, is pregnant." Rhode said as she poke Tykki with a stick. Earl chuckled at the scene and spoke "While with the new information at we got, I suggest that we begin our attack tomorrow.

~SCENE SWITCH: BLACK ORDER/NEXT DAY~

In the Black Order; Jade was at the infirmary for her check up on the pregnancy progress and see if the baby is developing alright. Everything in the Black Order was alright and normal day for them until the emergency alarm was set off. "Alert, Alert We're being attack by Akumas and Noahs! I repeat We're being attack by Akumas and Noahs!" Allen and the other exorcists activated their innocence and started heading into battle. "Well~~ I see that they sent the welcoming committee to greet us!"

~END OF CHAPTER 32~

Assassin-Chan: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment, review, or put an opinion it! Plus this story is slowly coming to the end T^T


End file.
